Super Mario RPG No Legend of the 7 Dumb Stars
by Crazy Koopa
Summary: A parody of the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the 7 Stars, only with a stupid title... and possible other stupid things like that.
1. The Prologue and Chapter 1

Some people know this story as, that fun fiction that somehow won the Tourist Choice from Lemmy's Land... others say, that stupid story with a stupid name... that's basically it... ENJOY IT OR ELSE! ...Please?

* * *

Super Mario RPG: No Legend of the 7 Dumb Stars 

By: Crazy Koopa

Prologue: The Princess has been Kidnapped! …AGAIN!

The story starts with Princess Peach in the garden digging for something…

Princess: I'm digging to plant Flowers!

Uhh…Ok…but than Bowser, the King of (you know what and if you don't know than you are an idiot.) the Koopas swooped down out of the sky…

Bowser: Hey how am I supposed to swoop down? I can't fly!

You're using your Koopa Clown Car.

Bowser: Oh…right.

ANYWAYS…Bowser swooped down from the sky and kidnapped the Princess.

Princess: I always wanted to nap as a kid!

NO! Not that kind of kidnap.

Peach: Oh… AHH!!

Than Mario heard the ruckus outside…

Mario: What is up with Bowser!? Every single stinking day he kidnaps the Princess! Oh well…I'd better save the Princess…AGAIN!

Mario than runs to Bowser's Keep and runs into some Terrapins but they are really stupid.

Terrapin: I'm going to defeat you Mario!

Mario: I'm not this Mario in which you speak of.

Terrapin: Oh…Sorry for the mix-up.

Mario: (Moron)

Than Mario ran across the bridge and after he ran across the 2nd one, it fell down into the lava. Mario ran into the next room and notices something in there.

Mario: Why does Bowser's Keep have white walls?

No you moron! Bowser and the Princess are on the Chandeliers!

Mario: Oh…uhh…I knew that.

…Mario jumped up to the chandeliers and started battling Bowser.

Mario: I'm gonna win!

Bowser: And what makes you think that?

Mario: Because, I'm the star of this Fun Fiction story!

Bowser: Crud your right.

Mario uses his Jump attack and attacks the Kinklink till it lets go.

Kinklink: I can't hold on much longer.

Bowser: Hey! I told you if you talk, I'm docking your pay!

Kinklink lets go of the chandelier.

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

And finally Mario's Kinklink releases his chandelier because he is too heavy.

Kinklink: gasp Too…heavy…

Mario: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Bowser: Bwa ha ha ha ha! I'm going to send you to the bottom of this endless room!

Mario ignores him and jumps off his head to the Kinklink chain.

Bowser: Crud…

Princess: Can I get untied now? I have to use the bathroom!

Than an Earthquake shakes all of Plit.

Than by sheer coincidence (and mainly this story is about the same game) a Sword named Exor falls out of the sky and crashes into the Keep! Sending the Princess, Mario, and Bowser into random directions.

End of Prologue

Chapter 1: Mack's Attack! They Both Have the Word Ack!

Mario coincidently landed at his house and saw Toad outside. Mario fell through the pipe roof of his house and landed on a clothes hanger. Toad came running in.

Toad: #$! Where is the $# Princess!?

Mario: Well she flew out of Bowser's Keep and landed in Parts Unknown.

Toad: You mean that $ Bowser has her again!? $#!$#!

Mario: No I said…

Toad: Then go to his #$# Keep and get the #$$#$ Princess back!

Mario: Fine…

Mario runs all the way back to Bowser's Keep again and notices something there.

Mario: Since when does Bowser's Keep have a bridge?

No you moron! The sword in the keep! You notice that!

Mario: Oh…I knew that.

Exor: This castle now belongs to the Smithy Gang. Outsiders be gone!

Exor causes an Earthquake but the bridge doesn't collapses.

Mario: NOOOOOOOOO!

Mario manages to get to Vista Hill without realizing the bridge is still there. He than goes to his house and finds Toadette there.

Mario: Toadette!? What are you doing here!? And where is Toad!?

Toadette: He was fired for cursing too much.

Mario: So are you replacing Toad?

Toadette: Yup.

Mario: So…what do I do now?

Toadette: Tell me what happened at the Keep.

Mario: Oh right. Well a sword caused an Earthquake and made the bridge collapse.

Toadette: Well that's bad. We'd better tell the Chancellor right away!

Mario: Lead on!

Toadette runs off and Mario attempts to follow but Toadette comes running back and Mario moves out of the way and Toadette crashes into some bushes.

Toadette: Sorry. Oh that bump on your head. It made you lose some HP.

Mario: I don't have a bump on my head.

Toadette: Here take some of the Mushroom Kingdom's famous item.

Toadette gives Mario a Mushroom!

Toadette: Do you want me to tell you how to use items?

Mario: No not really…

Toadette: Great! First open the menu. Than select items. Than pick the item you want use on yourself. Finally use the item on yourself. Do you want me to repeat that?

Mario: NO!

Toadette: Great! First…

After about 37563973 Repeated Lessons, Toadette finally warns Mario about the monsters at Mushroom Way.

Toadette: Do you know how to use the Action Commands?

Mario: Yes.

Toadette: Oh…so let me teach you!

Mario: Ugh…

After 3145265465634 Lessons, Mario and Toadette finally go to Mushroom Way.

Mario notices something…uhh instead I'll say what he notices. Mario notices that Toadette has been kidnapped by a Goomba.

Toadette: Help!

Mario defeats the Goomba and Toadette gives Mario a Honey Syrup. In the next area, Mario notices that the enemies are all dizzy because they are addicted to spinning on the spinning flower. And he also notices that on Paratroopa is holding Toadette captive. Than Mario saves her and continue until they see a Hammer Bro.

Mario: Can you move?

Hammer Bro: My Hammer and I don't like you.

Mario: Ok…

Mario attempts to walk by the Hammer Bro but get stopped by him.

Hammer Bro: Now you got my Hammer angry! You shouldn't have done that!

Mario: You know you're Bro called your Hammer ugly.

Hammer Bro: WHAT!?

The Hammer Bros beat each other up until they both disappear.

Toadette: Great! Now we can continue! Huh? What is this hammer doing here? Oh well you can use it as a weapon Mario.

Mario obtains the hammer!

Toadette: Come on! The Mushroom Kingdom is this way!

Toadette runs off ahead and Mario equips the hammer than follows Toadette. Mario was tired from walking so Mario jumped on Toadette's head and jumps off when Toadette gets to the door and finds a Hidden Treasure Chest with a Frog Coin. Than Mario enters the throne room and meets the Chancellor.

Chancellor: Ah… Mario where is the Princess?

Mario: She flew in a random direction.

Chancellor: Egads! Do you mean Bowser kidnapped her again!?

Mario explains what happened.

Chancellor: What!?

Mario: I know it's bad.

Chancellor: No I have no idea what you just said. Here I'll give you this map for no reason and let the Vault Guard let you into our Treasure Chamber so you can steal our things.

Mario: …

Mario than takes all 3 Treasure Boxes they had. When Mario went outside to leave, he noticed a white fluffy cloud like person was chasing a crocodile.

Cloud Guy: Come back here!

Crocodile: Ha ha ha! You'll never catch me!

Than the crocodile jumps onto the ledge so he can escape. The Cloud Guy than attempts to jump on the ledge as well but realized he has no legs and can't jump that high.

Cloud Guy: NOOOOOOOOO!!! I lost him…WAAAAAH!

Than it started to rain. Mario was soaking wet and went to the Cloud Guy to calm him down.

Cloud Guy: Oh you look like you're soaking wet.

Mario: Ya think?

Cloud Guy: Sorry, it's just that reptile. He just…

Mario: Did he steal something of value from you?

Cloud Guy: No. We're playing tag and I'm it.

Mario: …So what's your name?

Cloud Guy: My name is Mallow and I'm a frog from Tadpole Pond but I can't jump for some reason.

Mario: Ok…

Random Toad Girl with No Life and Keeps Saying that Mario is Standing in Something: Hey Mario, Let's see how you can handle Bowser.

Mario jumps to show how he'll handle Bowser.

RTGWNLAKSTMISIS: Wow Bowser doesn't stand a chance!

Mallow: You mean you're THE Mario!?

Mario: Yes. Have you heard of me?

Mallow: Nope. I just wanted to say that.

Mario: …Ok.

Mallow: Will help me catch that thief?

Mario: I thought you guys were playing tag.

Mallow: Don't question things you can't understand.

Mario: …

Mallow: So will you help me?

Mario: Ok.

Mallow: Yay!

Mallow joins the party!

Mario: To some random place!

Now in Bandit's Way

Crocodile: Ha! You can't get me!

Than Mallow touches him.

Crocodile: NOOOOOOOOO! I THE GREAT CROCO HAVE BEEN TAGGED!

Croco than disappears in a puff of smoke and left a Wallet and Frog Coin.

Mallow: YES! I am not it anymore!

They go back to the Mushroom Kingdom only to find it overrun with Shy Guys on Pogo Sticks.

Mario: We were gone for like 30 Seconds and these Shy Guys on Pogo Sticks take over the town!

Shy Guy on Pogo Stick: We're not called Shy Guys on Pogo Sticks! We are called Shysters!

Mario: What do you guys do for a living?

Shyster: BOUNCE!

Mario: I bet you can't bounce on all of your buddies.

Shyster: Just watch me!

The Shyster bounces on the other Shysters and the ones he didn't bounce on ran away screaming like little girls.

Shyster: I told you so! Hey there gone!

Mario and Co enter the Castle only to find even more Shysters.

Mario: Hey you! I bet you can't bounce on all your buddies!

Shyster: Just watch me!

While he was bouncing, Mario and Co enter the Throne Room

Mallow: Why is it called Co when it's just me and Mario?

I'm too lazy to type in Mallow.

Mallow: But you're typing it right now.

Don't question things you can't understand.

Mallow: …

Shysters in the front: Hey I bet we can jump on his head!

They jump the other direction and miss completely.

Mack: Listen gang! That mustached moron is going to stop our party! Are we happy about this!?

Bodyguards: NO!

Mario: Hey I bet you can't jump on each others head's.

Bodyguards: Just watch us!

The Bodyguards all attack each other until they defeat each other.

Mack: Grr… You're smart for an idiot. You beat all my Bodyguards!

Mario: No they beat…

Mack: Silence! I shall beat you myself!

Mack prepares to jump on Mario but jumps too high and gets stuck on the ceiling.

Mack: Curses! I've been defeated!

After Mack drops lots of coins, a Star Piece appears from behind the throne.

Mario: I'm going to take that.

Mario swipes the Star Piece and flies all the way to the Star Piece Menu.

Shysters in the front: This is not good. We'd better tell the boss.

The Shysters crash into each other and die.

End of Chapter 1:

What is the Star Piece Mario collected for? Why can't Mallow jump? Will the Princess get to the Bathroom since she was holding it from the Prologue? Why am I asking these questions? Where did the Princess and Bowser fall? What happened to Toad? What happened to Toadette? Found out on Chapter 2: Sewers with Giant Dog-like Creatures and an Old Frog with a beard.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! This Chapter may contain stupid things! You have been warned...

* * *

Chapter 2: Sewers with Giant Dog-like Creatures and an Old Frog with a beard.

Last time Mario and Mallow found a mysterious Star Piece in the Mushroom Kingdom. They also beat Mack the Knife. And now back to the story.

Mallow: Hey! Why are you being unlazy now?

What do you mean?

Mallow: in Chapter 1, you said you were too lazy to type in my name!

Well I'm feeling unlazy right now.

Mallow: …

Anyways! Mario and Mallow are now confused on what to do.

Mario: I'm so confused on what to do!

I just said that.

Mario: Oh…

Mallow: I know! We should visit my Grandpa! He should know!

Mario: Ok. Where does he live?

Mallow: Tadpole Pond.

Mario: …So he is a tadpole?

Mallow: No…I don't understand why its called Tadpole Pond.

Mario: Anyways let's go!

Chancellor: WAIT! I need to talk to you for no reason! Drat! They're already gone.

Mallow: We have to go through Kero Sewers to get to Tadpole Pond.

Mario: Ok…lead on!

Mario and Co make it to a pipe that goes to Kero Sewers.

Mallow: Hey! I thought you were being unlazy right now!

I feel lazy right now…

Mallow: …

Just go down the pipe!

Mario: I've done this dozens of times!

Mallow: Wait for me!

Now Mario and Mallow are in Kero Sewers…

Mario: So where do we go?

Mallow: Well we first go down a pipe, than go down another pipe, than go down another pipe and keep going down other pipes until we reach Belome.

Mario: I have 2 Questions. One, who is Belome?

Mallow: Not sure. My Grandpa says he is a myth like Plumbers.

Mario: …And two, can't we just go down that pipe with the 10 foot sign that says "Way to Belome!!!"

Mallow: Yeah we could…

Mario and Co enter the pipe and find a monster with his tongue sticking out.

Mario: Is that Belome?

Mallow: I don't know! I thought it was a myth!

Belome: I'm hungry…

Mario and Co: AHHHHHH!!!

Belome than eats…himself!!!

Mario and Co: …

Mario: Is that a switch?

Mallow: Yes…

Mario: Did you notice the door opened when he got off it…

Mallow: Yes again…

Mario: And I hear water coming!!!

Mario and Co: AHHHHHHHH!!!

Mario and Co get swept away from the flood to Midas River.

Mario: AHHHHHHHHH!!!

1 Hour later…

Mario: Forget this!

Mario jumps off and completely skips the Midas River part.

Random Toad: Congratulations! Here have this Nok Nok Shell for no reason!

Mario: Ok…

Mario and Co enter Tadpole Pond.

Mario: I this Tadpole Pond?

Mallow: Yes.

Mario: So where is your Grandpa?

Mallow: Over on that island.

Mallow's Grandpa: So you have made it at last!

Lakitu: (Too heavy…)

Mallow's Grandpa: I am Frogfucius.

Mario: How do you pronounce that?

Frogfucius: I'm going to tell you that you need to go to Rose Town where they need your help.

Mario: But you didn't answer my question!

Frogfucius: And Mallow, you're not a tadpole!

Mallow: I know already…

Frogfucius: I shall now give a Froggiestick!

Lakitu: That's it!

Lakitu lets go of Frogfucius from his fishing pole and he falls in to the water and gets eaten by the Tadpoles.

Mario and Co: …

Tadpoles: Yum!

End of Chapter 2:

When will Mario and Mallow find the Princess? Why is Tadpole Pond called Tadpole Pond even though there are frogs there? What is Mallow actually? When will I stop asking these questions? Find out in Chapter 3: Bowyer and Aeros Attack!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter includes a bogus recap!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bowyer and Aeros Attack!

Last time Mario and Mallow beat up Frogfucius and talked to Belome about the Star Pieces.

Mallow: Hey! You got the fact about my Grandpa and Belome wrong!

I don't care. I'm just getting on with the story. Mario and Mallow…

Mallow: And you're not being lazy now!

I DON'T CARE! Now back to the story. Mario and Mallow are now going to Rose Town by going through the Rose Way. Little do they know, someone Mario knows is there…

Mario: How do we get across this lake?

Mallow: We jump on those tiles.

About 1,000,000 tries later. Alright 1 try later because Mario doesn't know that he needed to get off the tile and onto the island thing to the other tiles.

Mario: Forget this! I'm just going to swim!

Mallow: But that's…

Mario starts swimming to the exit of this area.

Mallow: …Never mind.

Mario and Mallow enter the end of the area and notice someone is there.

Mario: Since when did I bring a cloud on my adventure?

NO YOU MORON! YOU ALREADY DID THIS GAG IN THE PROLOGUE! YOU NOTICE BOWSER!

Bowser: Ok…uh…why did I get my army assembled again? And why do I only have 15 troops?

Magikoopa: Because we're trying to get your Keep back from those new guys.

Bowser: Oh right. Now off we go!

And Bowser leaves with his troops.

Mallow: They must be headed to Bowser's Keep.

Mario: But the bridge is out…

It is not.

Mario: Silly narrator, the bridge was out. I saw it!

…Forget this. Mario and Co enter Rose Town and find that there is actually no problem.

Mario: What's the problem?

Random Toad: Nothing. It's just Rose Town's Annual Random Wear Your Helmet All Day Day.

Mallow: Why are there arrows raining down from the sky?

Random Toad: I dunno. But they are coming from the Forest. And a large Star crashed into the Forest.

Mario: Than let's go to the Forest!

Random Toad: Wait! You can't enter the Forest!

Mario: Why?

Random Toad: Because you're supposed to sleep at the inn first.

Mario: Ok…

Mario and Co enter the inn and find a little boy and the innkeeper.

Little Boy: My name is Gaz.

Mario: Ok Gaz, can we…

Gaz: Geno! Use your Superstar Shot!

Mario: Wha?

BANG!

Mario: XX

Innkeeper: Good job Gaz! Now let's steal his stuff.

Gaz: Ok!

Mario than is seen in a bed. And downstairs a random star appears.

Random Star: Uhh...I'll just pick one at random. This one!

The Random Star takes the Geno doll.

Geno: Uhh…how do I walk?

Geno later has difficulty walking and eventually makes it to the Forest Maze.

Mario wakes up and exits to the Forest Maze immediately without realizing his stuff was gone.

Mario: I'm lost.

Mallow: We didn't even go one step from the entrance.

Mario: Oh…uhh…I knew that.

Mallow: …

After about going through about 5 Stumps they encounter a Wiggler.

Mario: Hello Mr. Caterpillar!

Wiggler: Zzz…

Mario?

Mallow: I bet you can't jump on its back!

Mario: I can too!

Mario jumps on its back and the Wiggler immediately wakes up.

Wiggler: ROAR!

Mario and Co: AHHHHH!!!!

The Wiggler made a huge earthquake and made the next area open up. Than they go down more stumps and enter the 4 Path part of the Forest Maze.

Mario: Where do we go?

Mallow: I dunno. Let's go in random directions!

Mario: Ok!

After by dumb luck, they somehow manage to get to the area where Bowyer is.

Bowyer: 997! 998! 999! 1000! NYA! 1000 ARROWS! MAKE MORE STATUES I WILL!

Aeros: Woohoo! I love being thrown and freezing them! Hey stop copying me! Stop it! I'm serious! That's it!

The Aeros beat each other up till they're no more.

Bowyer: NYA!

Mallow: ACK! Mario! Someone is coming!

Mario: Oh no! Hide!

Mario and Co hide behind a stump.

Aero: Hey Bowyer! Look what I found!

Bowyer: NYA!? YOU! USE YOU I WILL!

Aero: What? NOOO! AHHHH!

???: STOP!!!

Geno falls out of the sky via from a plothole.

Bowyer: NYA! YOU COME FROM WHERE!?

Geno: A plothole! I can't fly and the trees here aren't tall enough to jump high enough!

Bowyer: NYA! HOW DARE YOU! PLOTHOLE NOT USED BY WEIRD STRANGE DRESS PERSON! TEACH YOU I WILL! NYA!

Mario: We better help him.

Mallow: Ok…

Mario and Co jump from the stump and crash into Bowyer.

Mario and Co: AHH!!!

Bowyer: NYA!!!

Bowyer than for no reason malfunctions.

Bowyer: NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA! NYA!

BOOM!

Mario: …

Mallow: …

Geno: …

All of Plit: …

Earth: …

Geno: I am HeartNote!? But you can call me Geno after the doll.

Mario: Are you from the Star Road?

Geno: Yes…How did you know?

Mario: Mallow said he'd paid me 5 Dollars if I said that.

Geno: …Ok…That is a Star Piece. There are 7 in total. I shall now join you!

Mario: Why?

Geno: Because.

Mario: Why?

Geno: I need someone to help me collect the Star Pieces.

Mario: Why?

Geno: I just told you.

Mario: Why?

Geno: Just bring me with you.

Than Mario explodes for no reason.

Mallow and Geno!?

Than Mario comes from the path that goes to the 4 Path Maze.

Mario: I had to use the bathroom. So what did I miss?

Geno: Uhh…me joining you.

Mario: Ok…

Geno: Now collect that Star Piece!

Mario: Ok.

Aero: Oh! Oh! I heard everything! Who knew that star was so important! I got to tell the boss!

The Aero runs off but crashes into a tree and dies.

Mario: Let's go to another random place and hope there is a Star Piece there!

End of Chapter 3:

When will Mario find the Princess? Why is there an Annual Random Wear Your Helmet All Day Day in Rose Town? Who is the Shysters' and Aero's actual boss? When will I really stop asking these questions? Find out in Chapter 4: Moleville Mountain Blows Up!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moleville Mountain Blows Up!

Last time Mario and Co learned about the Star Road and got a new partner named Geno. So now I can say Co whenever I want! Now Mario and Co are headed in a completely random direction which lead them to Moleville.

Mario: Hey look a pipe!

NO! That's not to…

Mario and Co enter Pipe Vault.

…Never mind.

Mario: Where are we?

Mallow: Underground.

Mario: Oh…

Geno: Let's see what's over there.

Mario and Co jumps on the tiles across the lava and fights all the Goombas and Piranha Plants in the next room until they reach a room full of pipes.

Mario: Which pipe should we go through?

Geno: I vote the last one!

Mallow: Me too!

Mario: Ok.

Mario and Co enter through the last pipe and find a room with lot's of brick stacks that can be easily jumped over.

Mario: How do we get across to the other side?

Mallow: We jump over the brick stacks like you jumping over Piranha Plants.

Mario: Oh yeah…

Mario and Co manages to jump across and go through the pipe to the next room.

Mario: What's with the giant pots?

Than a ferocious Piranha Plant and Nipper Plant attempt to bite Mario but forget they are stuck in the pots. But than they pull too hard and get separated from their roots and die immediately.

Mario and Co: …

They enter the next pipe and see another pot, more easily jumped over brick stacks, and platforms.

Mallow: Do you know how to do this Mario?

Mario: Of course! First we jump over the easily jumped over brick stacks and on to the moving platform, than we jump over the Piranha Plant's pot, and finally jump over the final brick stack an down the pipe!

Mallow and Geno: OO

They do Mario's plan (Also got the Treasure Box with coins) and find themselves on Yo'ster Isle.

Mario: Is there a problem?

Red Yoshi: Yoshi!

Yellow Yoshi: Yoshi!

Boshi: Boshi!

Yoshi: (Hi Mario!)

Mario: Yoshi!? I thought you lived on Dinosaur Land!

Yoshi: (I moved here. And we have a problem.)

Mario: What?

Yoshi: (Boshi won't let us race!)

Mario: Don't worry! We'll handle him!

(The following scenes are removed because they are too violent.)

Boshi: (Pain…)

Yoshi: (YAY! We can race without mean Boshi!)

Other Yoshis: (YAY!)

Mario and Co than leave and enter a town.

Mario: Where are we?

Mallow: Can't you read? There is a sign right in front of us!

Sign: THIS IS MOLEVILLE! HOME OF MOLES!

Geno: Did the sign just talk?

Than the sign opened a secret flap under the word MOLES and it said something.

Sign: NO!!!

Geno: …Odd sign.

Mario: What sign?

Mallow and Geno: …

After lots of walking they notice something.

Mario and Co: When did we get here?

…I'm not going to say anything.

Bowser: MWAHAHAHA! I have no idea how we ended up here!

Magikoopa: You said this was a shortcut.

Bowser: Darn right I did. It's the best shortcut in the history of shortcuts!

Goomba: But wouldn't going through the Mushroom Kingdom, than through Mushroom Way, than passed Mario's Pad, and Vista Hill lead to your Keep faster?

Bowser: Silence! I'm the king around here! And I demand to go through this shortcut!

Magikoopa: Yes Lord Bowser…

Bowser: And why am I down to 6 Troops?

Goomba: Most of our allies have ran off because they either A had to use the bathroom, B lost something important, or C just ran off.

Bowser: Oh…now we're off to my Keep!

After that Mario and Co see a mole woman looking worried.

Mario: What's the problem?

Mole Woman: Our kids! We lost our kid bombs!

Mario: You let kids use bombs!?

Woman Mole: No! Our kid bombs! We lost those! They are tiny bombs that are used for something I don't know!

Mario: Then why do you want them?

Woman Mole: I don't know!

Mario: Anything else?

Woman Mole: A Star fell in the mountain and caused an explosion and made the mountain collapse!

Mario and Co look up and see the mountain is fine.

Mario: But your mountain is fine.

Woman Mole: What? Oh! This isn't our mountain! That's our mountain.

Points to a mountain that looks like it had an avalanche.

Mario and Co: OO

Mallow: How are we supposed to get in there!?

Woman Mole: That entrance right there.

She points to an entrance that somehow didn't even get hit by any rocks but everywhere around it are boulders.

Mallow: Oo? How did it survive?

Woman Mole: Plothole!

Mario and Co: …

Woman Mole: GO ALREADY!

Mario and Co enter the mountain.

Woman: Finally! Hey Pa!

Pa Mole: What Ma?

Ma Mole: The tourists left!

Pa Mole: Than we can remove this fake background now!

He pulls off the fake background which covered an Amusement Park.

Ma and Pa Mole: WOOHOO!

Back with Mario and Co.

Mario: Where are we supposed to go now?

Mallow: I don't know…

Geno: How about there?

Points to a door with a huge sign above it.

Huge Sign: THIS WAY TO THE STAR!

Mario and Mallow: That'll work.

Mario and Co enter through the door and see a purple weirdo with lots of bombs.

Purple Weirdo With Lots Of Bombs: Good day to you.

Mario: Give us the star!

PWWLOB: I was just about to have a spot of tea with my bomb friends than you showed up.

Mario: …

PWWLOB: But if insist we fight, than BRING IT ON!

PWWLOB: Eat this!

PWWLOB sends out lots of (unlit) Micro Bombs.

PWWLOB: Get them!

The Micro Bombs crash into Mario and Co but don't explode.

PWWLOB: Curses! I'm going to send stronger bombs now!

PWWLOB sends a bunch of (unlit) Bob-ombs at them but don't explode either.

PWWLOB: HOW ANNOYING! Its clobbering time!

PWWLOB sends out (unlit) Mezzo Bombs but they don't explode either.

Mario: Do you have a name?

PWWLOB: Yes it's Punchinello!

Mario and Co: How do you spell that?

Punchinello: Uhh…I have no idea. Uhh…I know! I'll stomp around and cause an earthquake to know how to spell my name!

He does so and something falls from the ceiling and lands on him!

Punchinello: ARGH!

King Bomb: …

Mario: I'll get the Star and let's get out of here quickly and quietly.

Than by coincidence, a flaming rock falls on King Bomb's fuse.

King Bomb: OW!!!

Mario and Co: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

All of Moleville, Moleville Mountain, and the Amusement Park explodes!

Mario: How did we survive that?

Plothole!

Mario: Oh…

Geno: Wait! I just remembered! I'm not from the Star Road!

Mario: You're not?

Geno: Nope! I'm from the Dumb Star Road and we're collecting the 7 Dumb Stars!

Mario: So what are they used for?

Geno: Making people who wear a red cap with an M on it, gloves, and blue overalls turn into a cheese loving morons!

Mario!!!

Mallow: So how is that important?

Geno: If there are no morons, than there will be an unbalance of the smart people who wear green caps with an L on it instead of red caps with M's.

Mallow: Oh…

Mario: Wait a second!

Geno: Let's go!

End of Chapter 4:

Why is Mario freaking out? Why did Ma and Pa Mole hide the Amusement Park under a fake mountain background? Why do keep asking these questions? Why do I keep asking why do I ask these questions? Find out on Chapter 5: Booster's Tower, Marrymore and Star Hill Oh My! Featuring Wedding Cake!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Booster's Tower, Marrymore and, Star Hill Oh My! Featuring Wedding Cake!

Last time Mario and Co entered the Pipe Vault and ended up on Yo'ster Isle. They hurt Boshi very badly and that made the Yoshis happy because they can race together now. After Mario and Co left Yo'ster Isle, they ended up in Moleville. They beat up Punchinello and found one of the 7 Dumb Star Pieces. Now back to the story.

Croco: HEY! What about me!?

Uhh…you died in Chapter 1.

Croco: Wrong! I lit a smoke bomb!

So what do you want me to do now?

Croco redo the last chapter!

Fine…

Chapter 4:

Mario and Co beat up Croco and took his things.

The End.

Croco: Thank you!

Mario and Co than find a bunch of Snifits chasing a Beetle.

Mario: What are you doing?

Snifit 1: We're chasing beetles!

Mallow: Why?

Snifit 2: Because Booster loves beetles!

Geno: Why doesn't he catch his own?

Snifit 3: Because he's giving the Princess from the sky company!

Mario: Princess!? Sky!? The!?

Snifit 1: OH NO! The beetle!

Snifit 2: It's getting away!

Snifit 3: CATCH IT!!!

The Snifits run off to catch the beetle.

Mario: That must be the Princess! Let's go!

Mole: Hey you!

Mario: Me?

Mole: Yeah you!

Mario: What?

Mole: I'm giving you some Fireworks!

Mario: Why?

Mole: Because.

Mario obtains some Fireworks!

Mario: Where did that voice come from!?

Mallow: Don't know.

Geno: Let's go!

Mole Girl: Give me those Fireworks!

Mario: Why?

Mole Girl: Because.

Mario gives the Mole Girl some Fireworks and gets a Shiny Stone!

Mario: What does it do?

Mole Girl: Something useful in the future.

Mario: Ok…

Mario and Co finally leave to find Booster.

Mario: Is this where Booster lives?

Mallow: No. This sign says Booster Pass. Next stop, Booster's Tower! Home of Booster!

Mario: Why do these signs just keep coming out of nowhere?

Plothole!

Mario: Is there anything that's not from a plothole?

Don't know don't care.

Mario: Let's just go…

Mario and Co enter the next area and see lots of Spikesters.

Mallow: Let's just walk by quietly and they won't attack us.

Spikester: ROAR!

Mallow: AHH! WOAH!

Mallow falls down a cliff and lands on a switch. Than all of the Spikesters disappear along with now the filled holes they were in.

Mallow: Ow…

Mario: Yay! Now we can cross without fear!

Mario and Co exit Booster Pass and see Booster's Tower in the distance.

Mario: Is that Booster's Tower?

Mallow: I don't know.

Geno: Let's go there and find out.

Mario and Co manage to get to the entrance and find someone there.

Mario: Luigi?

Mallow: My parents?

Geno: Smithy?

No you bunch of morons! None of you are anywhere close! It's Bowser!

Mario and Co: Oh…

Bowser: I miss my Keep.

Mario: Bowser!?

Bowser: Mario!?

Mario: Bowser!?

Bowser: Mario!?

Mallow: Mallow!?

Geno: Geno!?

Mario and Bowser: …

Mallow and Geno: It looked like fun.

Meanwhile very, very, VERY high up.

Princess: Did I hear voices? Nah…must be the voices in my head. Now back to crying!

Now back to the Entrance of the Tower.

Mario: Can you move?

Bowser: Ok…

Mario: Thank you!

Mario tries to open the door but it's locked.

Mario: It's locked.

Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! I shall knock it down!

Bowser attempts to knock down the door but doesn't break it down.

Bowser: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mallow: Let me try!

Bowser: You couldn't even knock down Toadette! HAHAHA!

Mallow turns the doorknob and it opens.

Bowser: …

Mario: …

Geno: …

Mallow: Let's go!

Bowser: You all shall join the Koopa Troop! BWAHAHA!

Mario: Ok…

Bowser joins the party!

Bowser: What party? I want to party!

Not that kind of party you moron!

Bowser: Oh…

Mario and Co enter Booster's Tower and…

Bowser: HEY! It should be Bowser and Co! Mario's not all that important!

You're not the star so too bad.

Bowser: grumble

Snifit 1: Booster is upstairs.

Mario: And you're telling us this because?

Snifit 1: Because it's time to fight!

The Snifit blows a Gunk Ball but it somehow missed completely and reflected back at the Snifit.

Snifit 1: Curses! I have been defeated!

Mario: Let's just go…

Geno: Mario there is…

Mario: Don't want to know.

Mario and Co climb up the stairs fighting off Spookums along the way up until they see train tracks in the air.

???: Welcome to my Tower!

Mario: Who said that?

Than a train comes out of the little hole in the wall.

???: I am Booster!

Mario: You look like a totem pole.

Booster: This is my famous Tower of amusement and fun!

Mario: You're ignoring me!

Booster: But the Tower is currently closed because I'm keeping the Princess from the sky company!

Mario: How come all of his sentences so far end in Exclamation Points?

Booster: I'm going now!

Booster's train goes off and when it goes behind the can't easily jump over block stack, Booster can't be seen on the train!

Mario and Co: HUH!?

Than Booster can be seen running in the train tracks and in to the little hole in the wall he came from.

Mario: Let's get him!

Mario and Co attempt to catch him, but are stopped by Snifit 2.

Snifit 2: Please refrain from bothering Booster.

Mario: But we aren't…

Snifit 2: Gunk Ball!

Snifit 2 has a same experience as Snifit 1.

Snifit 2: Curses! I've been defeated! But you'll never beat Snifit 3!

Mario: Ok…

Mario and Co go the other way and through the door and find more Spookums and stairs.

Mario: How tall is this tower?

Mallow: Don't know.

Geno: Well we could…

Bowser: Let's just keep going up to find the Princess.

Geno: But...

Mario: No buts. Let's just go.

Mario and Co enter through the middle path and find a floating Treasure Chest.

Mario: A Treasure Chest! I'll get it!

Mario attempts to jump to it, but misses and lands on the seesaw.

Mario: Ouch…

Bob-omb: WEEEEEEE!!!

The Bob-omb hits the Treasure Chest and out comes a Masher.

Mario obtains a Masher!

Mario: Yippee!

The Masher falls down and hits Mario's head.

Mario: XX

Mallow: Someone has to get him.

Than Mario appears behind them.

Mallow: How did you do that!?

Mario: Plothole!

Mallow: How many Plotholes have there been so far?

Mario: I don't know. But there were a lot.

Mallow: Let's go!

Mario and Co continue walking up stairs and hit a switch that made something happen at Booster Pass. Than in the next room Mario and Co find a curtain.

Mario: I wonder what's behind the curtain.

Mario goes behind the curtain and when he comes out, he looks like him in Super Mario Bros!

Mario: What the!?

Mario: Goes back behind the curtain and changes back. Than the old Lose a Life Music appears.

Mario: That was weird…

Mario and Co continue walking up the stairs and beat the Spookums and find Snifit 3.

Snifit 3: Umm…Nice weather we're having.

Mario: Ok…

Snifit 3: You want to fight?

Mario: No not…

Snifit 3: Ok! Bullet Bill!

The Bullet Bill misses and hits the wall and reflects back to him.

BOOM!

Snifit 3: XX

Mario and Co: …

Mario: Let's just go…

Mario and Co enter a room full of Chain Chomps, than beat them. After that, Mario and Co enter a small room with a Save Block but ignore it. Than Mario and Co enters a room with a locked door and pictures.

Mario: What do we do here?

Mallow: I don't know.

Bowser: I'm going to break down that door!

Bowser attempts to lock the door but fails. Than Mallow tried and he opened the door!

Bowser: …

Mario and Co enter the door and find a Chain Chomp. They attempt to fight it but get scared by it's rapid biting. Than Bowser goes up to it and it feels happy. Than Bowser takes the Chain Chomp as a weapon!

Bowser obtains a Chomp!

Mario and Co later walk some more.

Mario: I'm tired. Is there anyway to get to the top faster?

Geno: Yes!

Mario: Really!?

Geno: Yeah! We could use the elevator!

Mario and Co without Geno: …

Geno: There is an elevator now!

Ding!

Mario presses the Rooftop button.

Ding!

Insert Elevator Music.

Ding!

Mario and Co are in the room before the curtain room.

Mario: Look! Another door!

Mallow: Let's go!

Mario and Co are now in a room with curtains and a toy box.

Mario: Look another door!

Princess: Mario! Open this door! I'm not done digging your front yard of your Pad!

Mario: …

Mario attempts to open the door but it's also locked.

Princess: You need a password!

Mario: Ok…uhh…Abra Kadabra!

Mallow: Alakazam!

Geno: Open sesame!

Bowser: Bowser is the King!

Mario and Co without Bowser: …

Bowser: What? It could be a password.

Click

Mario and Co without Bowser: Oo

Bowser: Told you!

Booster: Ah, ha!

Mario: OH NO! Quick! Hide behind the curtains!

Mario and Co hide behind the curtains.

Booster: I want to have a wedding! Uh…But I have no idea on what a wedding is.

Snifit 1: You drink punch and eat WEDDING CAKE!

Morton: Did someone say WEDDING CAKE!!!

HEY! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY!

Morton: Sorry.

Snifit 2: Let's practice!

Snifit 3: We need the Mario doll!

Booster: Of course! Mario always comes when things are going well! Find it!

The Snifits and Booster all look for the doll.

Snifits: It's not here!

Booster: WHAT! I can't lose my dolls! Find it behind those curtains! Snifit 1! You go first!

Snifit 1: Ok.

Mario and Co!!!

Snifit 1 opens the curtain Bowser is in but completely ignores him.

Snifit 1: Not here…

Bowser: …

Snifit 1 opens the curtain Mallow is in but also ignores him.

Snifit 1: Not here either.

Mallow: …

Snifit 1 opens the curtain Mario is behind and also ignores him.

Snifit 1: Not here either.

Mario: …

Snifit 1 opens the last curtain Geno is behind.

Snifit 1: AH HA!

Geno!!!

Snifit 1: I found my lucky mask!

Geno: …

Snifit 1: But no Mario doll…

Booster: Snifit 2 and 3! You both go help Snifit 1!

Snifit 2 and 3: Ok!

They search and until Booster decides to step in.

Snifit 1: I found my lucky mask on something made of wood!

Snifit 2: I found my favorite hat on a turtle statue!

Snifit 3: I found some cotton candy on a guy made of cotton candy!

Booster: I found a life-size Mario doll! But still no regular Mario doll!

Mario: This is boring…

Mario jumps and makes the regular Mario doll fall from the metal ceiling.

Booster: Goodness! How kind of you! You can have this! May happiness follow you wherever you go!

Mario obtains an Amulet!

Booster and his Snifits go through the door and so does Mario and Co.

Mario: Where did Booster and his Snifits go?

Knife Guy: You guys took the whole time to get up here so stick around!

Grate Guy: Whoop dee do!

Knife Guy: What did you say about me!?

Grate Guy: Nothing!

Knife Guy: Lies! Take this and that!

Grate Guy: Ouch! Jerk! Take this!

Knife Guy: Yeow! Take that!

Mario: …Let's just leave these guys alone.

Mario and Co jump off the balcony while Grate Guy and Knife Guy are still fighting.

Princess: HELP!

Booster: I want to play hide and seek too!

Princess: EEW! I'LL NEVER PLAY WITH YOU!

Booster: Too bad! We're running up this hill!

Mario: Don't worry Princess! I'm coming!

Peach: MARIO!

Booster: Ack! You're not invited to our wedding!

Mario: I'm not going up this hill. I'm using the escalator.

Booster: No fair!

After running/using the escalator up Booster Hill, Booster and his Snifits and Mario and Co enter Marrymore.

Mario: Where are we?

Mallow: The sign in Booster Hill said Marrymore.

Mario: Why would anyone want to be merry more?

Mallow: Not that kind of merry idiot.

Mario: So this is where we rescue the Princess right?

Geno: I think so.

Mario and Co enter the item shop/inn and buy new weapons. They attempt to enter the chapel but find it's blocked by Snifit 1.

Snifit 1: The backdoor isn't locked so people can just barge in from the backdoor. Or you could form an angry mob and knock the door down.

Raz and Raini: CHARGE!!!

Every single person outside charge at the door and knock it down with Snifit 1 crushed under it.

Snifit 2 and 3: This door is blocked so you can't come in.

Everyone: CHARGE!!!

Every single person charge at the door and open the door. Snifit 2 and 3 are knocked all the way back and knock off the Princess' brooch, shoes, ring, and crown.

Snifit 1: I'm back!

Mario: How did you get out from under the door without a scratch?

Snifit 1: Plothole!

Mario: …

Snifits: We'll get the Princess' wedding gear!

The Snifits collect everything but the crown.

Snifits: We need to find the crown! Let's run around like idiots and hope we find it!

The Snifits run around like idiots and knock each other down and drop the gear they grabbed.

Snifits: Ow…

Mario and Co grab the gear and the crown off of Booster's head.

Princess: Thank you for saving me Mario!

The Princess notices Bowser

Princess: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is Bowser doing here!?

Bowser: To kidnap you again! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Princess: I'll just give a kiss to my hero than!

Bowser and Booster: What about us?

Princess: Too bad!

Drum roll

The Princess kissed…the wall!?

Mario, Bowser, and Booster: HUH!?

Princess: The wall is my hero!

Mario, Bowser, and Booster: …

Chef Torte: Ze cake ist ready!

Mario: Actually we're leaving with the bride.

Apprentice: The bride is leaving!?

Chef Torte: But zhen no one vill eat zis cake!

Mallow: What about everyone else?

Chef Torte and Apprentice: You fools!

Chef Torte: Take zees!

Mario: Oh no!

Chef Torte attempts to attack Mario but misses completely and he hits the cake instead.

Cake: OUCH!!!

Chef Torte: VAT!? ZEE CAKE IST ALIVE! RUN!!!!

Cake: My name is not cake! It's Bundt!

Third Cake Layer: And my name is Raspberry!

Chef Torte: NO! You are zee VEDDING CAKE!

Morton: DID SOMEONE SAY WEDDING CAKE!? BANZAI!!!

Bundt and Raspberry: ACK!!! RUN!!!

Mario and Co: …

Morton has beaten or eaten Bundt and Raspberry. So that means Mario and Co wins the battle!

Mario: Let's just go home!

Mario and Co go all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toad: Welcome back!

Mario, Princess, and Bowser: OO No cursing!?

Toad: I took therapy!

Mario, Princess, and Bowser: Oh…

Toad the Princess is back! I better tell the Chancellor!

Toad runs off to tell the Chancellor. Than Mario…

Princess: Hey! I have an actual name too! But you keep calling me Princess!

Too bad! I don't care. Anyways, Mario entered the Chancellor's Throne Room.

Toad: Chancellor! The Princess is back!!!

Chancellor: Egads!

Toad: What?

Chancellor: Sorry. Now what did you say?

Toad: Chancellor! The Princess is back!!!

Chancellor: We have a Princess?

Toad: Yes we had one since…uhh…err…I don't know how long she has been here. Is she even our Princess? How do we now she even exists? I'm confused!

Princess: I was here when I was born.

Toad: That's it!

Chancellor: Princess! You're back!

Princess: I was for at least 3 minutes.

Toad: 3 $#$ long minutes! Oops!

Toad for some reason gets shocked and burned to a crisp.

Mario: Is that the main reason you don't curse anymore?

Toad: Yup…

Toad faints.

Mario: Ok…

Princess: We need to find the 7 Dumb Stars!

Geno: How do you know about those? I didn't tell you yet!

Princess: I guessed!

Geno: …

Chancellor: No you're not! You need to sleep for no reason!

Princess: Fine!

The Princess leaves and the Chancellor speaks some more.

Chancellor: Wait…this Smithy guy must have been the one who attacked our kingdom!

Geno: Who keeps telling you these things!? I should be the one to tell you!

Chancellor: Oh the ceiling seems to be talking now!

Everyone looks up and notices Mack is still stuck in the ceiling from Chapter 1.

Mack: Can I get some help!?

Chancellor: But some of his speech is illegible.

Mallow: But he's speaking in English!

Mack: Smithy will rule you all and took over this town!

Chancellor: See! Gibberish!

Mallow: Than why did you say he said that Smithy was the one that took over in Chapter 1?

Chancellor: Err…well…GUARDS! THEY KNOW TOO MUCH! SEIZE THEM!

The guards attempt to seize them but Mario just jumps over them, Mallow shocks them, Geno shoots them, and the guards are too afraid to go near Bowser.

Chancellor: NO!!! Oh well…you all win!!!

Mario and Co: …

Mario and Co leave. When they get outside, something happens.

???: Hello!

Mario: The sky is talking!

???: No! I'm right here!

Mallow: Quick! Get a bazooka!

???: Seriously! I'm right here!

Geno: I got the bazooka!

???: I'M RIGHT HERE!!!

Bowser: Shoot the sky!

Geno shoots the sky.

Sky: ACK! NO!!! I DIED!!!

Mario and Co: The sky has died!

???: It's me! The Princess!

Mario and Co: OH DAD!!! WE SHOT THE PRINCESS!!!

Princess: I'm right here!

Mario and Co: Oh…we knew that.

Princess: …

Mallow: We're going to ask my grandpa for help!

Mario: But he died.

Mallow: No, that was his twin brother, Frogfusius. He likes to tell people he is Frogfucius.

Mario: Oh…

Princess: I'm coming with you!!!

Mario: Ok!

The Princess joined the party!

Princess: What party!? I didn't know there was a party!?

NO!!! NOT THAT KIND OF PARTY!!!

Princess: Oh…

Mario and Co leave and head for Tadpole Pond.

Mario: This can't be Tadpole Pond!

Mallow: Yes it is Tadpole Pond!

Mario: No! It says so on this sign!

Sign: Welcome to Tadpole Frog Pond!

Mallow: Oh…wait! This is a different sign. This is the sign we need!

Sign: Welcome to Tadpole Pond!

Mario: We found the place! Let's go!

Frogfucius: Children! I have some news! A large Star has been sighted at Dumb Star Hill.

Geno: Convenient!

Mario and Co leave and head to Dumb Star Hill, the place where dumb wishes take form or where the wishes of people who want plumbers that wears red caps with an M on it, gloves, and overalls to be dumb go.

Geno: This is Dumb Star Hill!

Mario: It looks dumb.

Geno: That's why it got that name! And it also holds dumb wishes!

Mario: But the chapter title says it's Star Hill!

Geno: The Author made a mistake!

Mallow: Let's look for that Dumb Star Piece!

Mario and Co enter through the widely opened hole in the Star Gate. They continue doing this until they find something funny.

Mario: I found another funny wish!

Wish: I wish my dumb brother Mario will be a moron.

Geno: That is funny!

Mallow: Look what I found!

Mallow spotted another dumb wish that is exactly next too the Dumb Star Piece.

Bowser: Look the Star!

Mario: There are stars everywhere Bowser.

Princess: No! The Star is right there!

Mallow: Yeah and Banjo and Kazooie saved there little sister from an ugly and evil witch named Gruntilda.

Geno: They are both right! The Star is right there!

Mario: Right…

Princess: Look Mario! Cheese!

Mario: CHEESE! Where!?

Princess: Right there!

She points at the Dumb Star Piece.

Mario: That cheese is mine!!!

Mario grabs the 4th Dumb Star Piece!

Mario: Hey! This isn't cheese! This is one of the 7 Dumb Star Pieces! Why didn't you guys tell me it was here?

Geno, Bowser, and the Princess: …

End of Chapter 5:

Why did Croco want me to redo Chapter 4? Why is this chapter the longest chapter so far? Why does Booster love beetles? Which came first? The Chicken or the Egg? Why am I still asking these questions? Find out on Chapter 6: The Dumb Star of the Sea!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dumb Star of the Sea!

Last time Mario and Co have more party members and they are Bowser and the Princess. Mario and Co stopped Booster's wedding and Morton destroyed Bundt and Raspberry. They also received a Shiny Stone and also found out that Frogfucius has a twin brother named Frogfusius. Now they have 4 of the 7 Dumb Stars! They no continue from Dumb Star Hill, to Seaside Town…

Mario: Something's fishy about this town.

Mallow: Maybe because you're standing on that guys Fish Stand.

Mario looks down and notices he is on a guys Fish Stand.

Black Spotted Toad: Watch it loser!

Mario: Ok…

Mario and Co head to the beach and find…

Mario, Bowser, and the Princess: WENDY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Wendy: Relaxing!

Mario, Bowser, and Peach: But you're not supposed to exist yet!

Wendy: Oh right!

Wendy disappears in a puff of smoke.

Mario: Come to think of it... Morton isn't supposed to exist either, but he appeared in the last chapter.

Morton: Oh right!

Morton also disappears in a puff of smoke.

Mario: Well that was strange!

Mallow: Let's go into that guy's house!

Mario and Co enter the Elder of Seaside Town's House.

Elder: It's about time you got here!

Mario: What?

Elder: I need you to get the Dumb Star that fell into the sea!

Geno: How do you know about the Dumb Stars?

Elder: I don't know anything about the 7 Dumb Stars!

Geno: But you said there were 7 just now! And you wanted the one that fell in the sea!

Elder: I guessed the number 7 and I just want that dang star! Ok!?

Geno: Fine…

Elder: Good! Now GO!!!

Mario and Co leave Seaside Town and head for the sea. But they don't know what dangers are in the deep blue sea. But who cares? They'll just make it to Smithy by the end anyways. But there are still dangers in the sea.

Mario: I bet that Elder was fake.

Mallow: I bet he was real!

Geno: I bet he was real too!

Bowser: Me three!

Princess: Me four!

Mario: Fine! I'm betting 5 Bucks to each of you, that he is fake!

Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and the Princess: You're on!

Mario: Where are we supposed to go now?

Princess: The Sea!

Mario: But how can we breathe down there?

Geno: And won't I rot?

Mallow: And won't I inflate like a sponge and later make rain fall on to the planet?

Princess: We'll use that!

The Princess points to a conveniently placed Submarine.

Mario, Mallow, and Geno: Convenient!

Mario and Co board the submarine and go underwater. They see lot's of Bloopers, Mr. Kippers, and more. The last thing they see is a Sunken Ship.

Mario: Hey! Isn't that Bowser's Sunken Ship from Dinosaur Land?

Bowser: HEY! YEAH! IT IS! I'M GONNA SUE!!!

Princess: We don't live around a Courthouse. Heck! We never even built a Courthouse anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom!

Bowser: Well you should. Than I'm gonna sue you Princess!

Princess: Why me?

Bowser: For not building Courthouses in the Mushroom Kingdom so people can sue!

Princess: That is the dumbest reason ever!

Geno: Uhh guys…

Princess: Not now Geno.

Geno: But…

Mario: Be quiet! It's getting good!

Geno: But…

Mallow: Quiet!

Geno: Can I just say…

Bowser: SHUT UP!!!

Geno: But…

Mario and Co without Geno: SHUT UP!!!

Geno: Can I just say one thing?

Mario and Co without Geno: WHAT!?

Geno: ABANDON SUBMARINE!!!

Mario: That was actually 2 things. But why abandon submarine?

Geno: Look behind you genius!

Mario looks behind him and notices that there is no driver (He was the driver.) and they were about to hit a huge rock.

Mario and Co without Geno: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

BOOM!!!

The submarine crashed. Mario and Co are knocked out!

A few hours later, Mario and Co wake up.

Mario: Where are we? How did we get here?

Mallow: We're in a ship. And I don't know how we got here.

Plothole!

Mallow: …I should've known.

Geno: We got exploded out of the submarine! Remember?

Mario: Oh yeah!

Bowser: Let's just go so I can sue whoever stole my sunken ship and the Princess!

Bowser takes one step forward and the floor gives in. Mario and Co fall through the hole.

Mario and Co: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Mario and Co land on something white and squishy.

Mario: Did we land on a bed?

Mallow: I think so…

Bed???: ROAR!!!

Mario: Did the bed just talk?

Geno: No. It roared!

Bed???: I'm not a bed!!!

Princess: Now it's talking!

Bed???: FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT A BED!!!

Bowser: I'm gonna burn this bed!

Bed???: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Bowser burns the bed and it starts yelling and doing other things.

Bed???: I'M A $$ BLOOPER!!! NOT A #$$# BED!!!

Mario and Co: Well you should've said something.

Blooper: I $#$#$ DID! AND I'M KING CALAMARI! YOU DON'T TREAT $#$ KINGS THIS WAY!!!

Mario: Well can you let us through?

King Calamari: EVEN AFTER WHAT I SAID, YOU WANT TO GO BY AND LET ME BURN!? Sure!

Mario: Woohoo! Let's go!

King Calamari: I smell calamari…

Mario and Co continue through the Sunken Ship, even though it's being burned on the inside. Mario and Co find a room with 2 Doors and 1 clearly noticeable door with a sign.

Sign: This way to the Star and Johnny!

Mario: We have 2 Door choices. Go up, or go down.

Mallow: Mario there is…

Mario: Not now Mallow.

Geno: But Mario…

Mario: No buts.

Princess: I vote we go up!

Bowser: I vote we go down!

Princess: Up!

Bowser: Down!

Princess: Up!

Bowser: Down!

Princess: Up!

Bowser: Down!

Princess: Down!

Bowser: Up!

Princess: Down!

Bowser: When I say up, we're going up!!!

Princess: Fine…

Mallow: GUYS! And PRINCESS!

Mario, Bowser, and the Princess: WHAT!?

Mallow: Let's just go through that door.

Mallow points to the door with the sign that says: "This way to the Star and Johnny!"

Mario: Uhh… I knew that was there.

Mallow and Geno: …

Mario and Co go through the door that goes to the Star and Johnny.

Pirate 1: Ack! The Ship be on fire!

Pirate 2: Quick! Get some water!

Pirate 3: But we be living underwater!

Pirate 4: I got the booty! It's all mine!

Pirates 1, 2, and 3: OH YEAH?

Pirate 4: Aye!

Pirates 1, 2, and 3: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!

Pirates 1, 2, and 3 attack Pirate 4 to a pulp.

Pirate 4: XX

Mario: Let's just take their treasure and leave.

Mallow: Right!

Mario and Co take the treasure (Which was a Mushroom.) and go up the stairs and find more Pirates.

Pirate 5: Ye have any 3's?

Pirate 6: Looks at his hand which has nothing but 3s Uhh… Go Fish!

Mario: Can we go through?

Pirates: Sure! Just don't interrupt us! We be in a middle of a game that be taking wits and cunning!

Mario: You mean Go Fish?

Pirates: Eh? We thought we be making this game first! Oh well.

The Pirates leave and Mario and Co enters Johnny's Room.

Mario: We're looking for a Johnny and a Star!

Shark Pirate: Eh? Ye be needing to speak English there.

Mario: We are speaking English!

Shark Pirate: No ye be not! Tis this language I be speaking! This language is English!

Mario: Oh… Umm… We be looking for a star that fell in this ocean. And who may you be?

Johnny: I be the most feared pirate of the Mushroom Seas! I be Johnny! And ye be wanting this here star?

Mario: Aye!

Johnny: Than here you go!

Johnny gives Mario the 5th Dumb Star! Now there are only 2 Dumb Stars left.

Mario: Thank ye!

Johnny: I be helping you get out of here!

Bowser: Before that… I'm going to sue you!

Johnny: Why?

Bowser: For stealing MY Sunken Ship!

Johnny: Err…

Johnny stabs Mario and Co with his trident, and they just go through the ceiling of the ship and crash onto the cliff in Seaside Town.

Elder: Hee hee hee! Thank you fools! I'm not really the village Elder!

Mario: I knew it! You guys owe me five bucks!

Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach: Ok!

They pull out a whistle and blow in it. Than 20 (5 Bucks each.) Bucks come over and run over Mario.

Mario XX

Fake Elder: Uhh… Ok… We have to wait until he wakes up.

Princess: Wanna play Go Fish?

Fake Elder: Ok!

After 5 Hours of Go Fish, Mario finally wakes up.

Fake Elder: Finally! He is awake! Now hand over the Star!

Mario: No way! Not until I know who you are!

Fake Elder: I am Yaridovich! Member of the Smithy Gang and a great WEDDING CAKE baker!

Morton: WEDDING CAKE!

Bowser: You're not supposed to exist yet!

Morton: Oh right…

Yaridovich: Uhh… Anyways! I'm still a great WEDDING CAKE maker!

Morton: WEDDING CAKE!

Bowser: IN THE FUTURE DUNGEON NOW!

Morton: Aww…

Morton disappears in a puff of smoke.

Yaridovich: Is he gone?

Bowser: Yes. Now continue.

Yaridovich: I am ordered to steal the Star from you and was ordered to defeat you with the Wedding Cake in Marrymore!

Mario: And if we don't give you the Star?

Yaridovich: Uhh… I was actually supposed to give you that option?

Mario: Maybe…

Yaridovich: Uhh. REGARDLESS! Hand over the Star nice and easy!

Mario: Ok!

Mario hands over the Dumb Star.

Mario gives Yaridovich his 1st Dumb Star! Now he only needs 6 More to go!

Yaridovich: What!? Where the voices coming from?

Mario: I don't know. They followed us since the beginning of this Fun Fiction.

Yaridovich: I shall run to the cliff of this dumb town!

Mallow: We're already here.

Yaridovich: The Blade is late. What's taking him so long?

Mario: Is he a crazy person?

Crazy Koopa: Hey! That's my afflation!

Mario: Sorry! Oh great author.

Crazy: Seriously. Stop that or this will be discontinued.

Mario: Sorry! Oh great author.

Crazy: …

Yaridovich: Ack! Mario made it here so fast!

Mario: No we were here for about 20 Lines.

Yaridovich: Well gang, it's our only option. But we may rust in the process. Let's go swimming!

Fake Toads: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Yaridovich attempts to go in but gets stopped by Johnny and his Pirates.

Johnny: You fiend! Ye be not trying to rust me ocean!

Pirate: Johnny?

Johnny: Aye?

Pirate: How can we breathe on land?

Johnny: Ack! I be forgetting about that!

Johnny and hi two Pirates shrivel up and die.

Yaridovich: …

Fake Toads: …

Mario and Co: …

Random Tree: …

Mario: did the tree just talk!?

Random Tree: No.

Mario: Ok.

Yaridovich: We shall now assume our real form!

The Fake Toads circle around Yaridovich and crash into him.

Yaridovich: OW!!! I told you when we do that, you take the zippers off!

Fake Toads: Oh…

The Fake Toads take their zippers off to reveal Yaridovich's Body Parts.

Yaridovich: At least no one took off my zipper.

Mario: Hey what's that zipper for? I open it!

Yaridovich: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mario removes Yaridovich's zipper and reveals his head.

Yaridovich's Head: Crud… I've been defeated!

Yaridovich's Head blows up and reveals a Shed Key and the 5th Dumb Star Piece!

Mario: I got it!

Mario and Co obtains the 5th Dumb Star Piece! Just 2 Left to find.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co leave the town to there next destination.

Meanwhile in the Shed…

Real Elder: Hello? Is anyone there? Get us out!

Mushroom Boy: Yeah! We're starving in here!

Health Mole: How long have we been in here?

Weapon Shop Keeper: 3 Days, 13 Hours, 22 Minutes, 34 Seconds, 25 Milliseconds, and 4 Nanoseconds.

Armor Shop Keeper: It's a good thing we are the Accessory Shop Keeper! Or we wouldn't have survived for these 3 Days.

Inn Keeper: I'm hungry…

Mushroom Boy: Let's eat the Elder!

Everyone: OK!!!

They look to where the Elder was, but he is gone!

Everyone: What!?

Meanwhile outside the Shed…

Real Elder: It's a good thing I always keep a spare key under the mat.

End of Chapter 6:

Why does the Real Elder keep a spare key under the mat? Why is there a mat in the shed anyways? What happened to the burning Sunken Ship? Will Bowser ever sue the Princess and Johnny? Why do I keep asking why do I always ask these questions? How did Wendy and Morton get here anyways? What is 1+1? Find out on Chapter 7: Hello Land's End! Goodbye Monstro Town!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hello Land's End! Goodbye Monstro Town!

Last time Mario and Co went to Seaside Town and found the next Dumb Star under the Sea in a Sunken Ship. Mario gave the Star to Yaridovich and managed to defeat him. Now Mario and Co will now be going to somewhere…

Mario: Where should we go now?

Mallow: I don't know.

Geno: I think we should ask someone.

Bowser: How about Frogfucius?

Princess: Too tired to walk there.

Mario: Let's see the Elder!

Mallow: Ok!

Mario and Co go to the Elder's House.

Elder: Ah Mario! I've been expecting you. The star you're looking for is in a place called Monstro Town. To go there though, you must go through the Land's End.

Mario: We didn't ask though.

Elder: Oh…

Mario: But thanks for telling us!

Mario and Co go to the Land's End which is the end of the land. They don't know how to get to Monstro Town.

Mario: Now which way is Monstro Town?

Mallow: Let's just go to a random direction!

Geno: Yeah!

Mario and Co jump in the cannon and land on the floating tile and go to the next area. They enter the next area and find another cannon and a floating treasure chests.

Mario: WOW! A TREASURE CHEST!

Mallow: LET'S GET IT!

Mario and Co jump into the cannon and land in a pit, which made 3 Chows appear.

Chows: Bow wow!

Mario: Must destroy!

Mario destroys the 3 Chows. Than Mario and Co wonder how they'll get the treasure chest.

Mario: I got it!

If you want to know what their plan is, here it is:

Totem Pole Pile Up (They go on top of each other.)

Treasure Chest

Mallow

Princess

Geno

Mario

Bowser

Bowser: Why do I have to be on the bottom?

Mario: because you're too heavy!

Bowser: …

Mallow: I almost got it!

Than a random Lakitu flies by.

Lakitu: Oh goody! My treasure is still here!

The Lakitu obtains the Treasure Chest, which had a paper in it that says something on it.

Paper: Coming soon! Tin Mario! A Paper Mario parody!

Lakitu: Oh boy! Tin Mario!

The Lakitu flies away.

Mario and Co: …

Mario and Co go to the next area which has a lot of cannons and lizards called Geckits.

Mario: I'm tired of walking. I'm going to fast forward on this part.

Mallow: How?

Mario: Plothole!

Geno: I should have known.

Mario fast forwards the Geckit part and enters the cliff and spinning flower part.

Mario: Hooray for plotholes!

Mallow: Let's go!

Mario and Co spin jump on the flowers and manage to get to the Sky Bridge area.

Shaman: Woohoo! How about you try the NOT rigged Sky Bridge?

Mario: Well if you say it's not rigged… OK!

Shaman: Good! (Sucker!)

Mario tries but fails the Sky Bridge game.

Shaman: You lose! Now you're my slave!

Mario: WHAT!?

Shaman: Bring me another idiot slave, SLAVE!

Princess: Let me try!

Shaman: Ok! (Yay! Another sucker!)

The Princess tries but also fails.

Shaman: You lose! Now you're my slave! Bring me cake SLAVE!

Geno: I'll try!

Shaman: Good idea! (Big sucker!)

Geno tries and, you guessed it, failed!

Shaman: You lose! Now you're my slave! Bring me money SLAVE!

Bowser: RAWR! I'll try!

Shaman: OK! (Sucker!)

You know what happens to Bowser.

Shaman: You lose! Now you're my slave! Bring me balloons SLAVE!

Mallow: I'll try!

Shaman: Sure thing! (Sucker!)

Mallow tries and won!

Shaman: WHAT!? BUT HOW!?

Mallow: Plothole!

Shaman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOW I'M YOU'RE SLAVE!

Mallow: Release you're slaves, SLAVE!

Shaman: Ok, Master.

The Shaman releases his slaves.

Mallow: Let's go!

Shaman: I shall teleport you Master!

The Shaman teleports Mario and Co to Belome Temple.

Mario: Where are we?

Mallow: Read that 50 Foot sign over there.

Sign: WELCOME TO BELOME TEMPLE! THE PLACE WHERE YOU FIGHT BELOME AGAIN! OR GO TO MONSTRO TOWN!

Mario: Odd…

Mario and Co go into the fortune teller room.

Shaman: Welcome! Would you like you're fortune told?

Mario: Ok.

Shaman: Ok… I see… I see… YOU! WILL! BE! IN… TIN MARIO!

Mario: I will!? Cool!

Shaman: I also see that the next room will contain a plothole that'll lead you to Belome!

Mario: Ok…

Mario and Co enter the next room and see the plothole.

Mario: Let's go into that plothole!

Mario and Co jump into the Plothole and are face to face with Belome.

Mario and Mallow: BELOME!?

Belome: I'm hungry again…

Mario and Co: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Belome eats… the door to the room with Monstro Town's Pipe!?

Belome: Now I'm full.

Mario: But you ate yourself!

Belome: I know. I came back by using…

Mallow: Let me guess, a plothole?

Belome: Nope! I used a warp pipe.

Mario: Ok…

Mario and Co go to the room with the pipe to Monstro Town.

Mario: That must be the pipe to Monstro Town!

Mallow: Let's go!

Mario and Co enter Monstro Town and enter Monstermama's House.

Monstermama: Hello there! We hadn't had a visitor in days.

Mario: We're here for a star.

Monstermama: Star? Oh! You mean our star! She's upstairs!

Mario: REALLY!? But how can you tell it's a she?

Monstermama: She is pink!

Mario: Oh… LET'S GO!

Mario and Co scurry up the stairs and find a Treasure Chest Monster, a Mouse, and a Starslap.

Mario: WE'RE HERE FOR THE STAR!

Mouse: You don't have to shout! Besides! She's right there!

Starslap: La, La, La…

Mario: … THAT'S IT!? THAT'S THE REASON WE CAME UP HERE!? #$$! I'M GOING TO SUE THAT ELDER!

Bowser: Oh yeah that reminds me… I'M STILL GOING TO SUE YOU PEACH!

Mouse: Get out! Yelling and cursing is not allowed in our clubhouse!

The Mouse kicks Mario and Co out.

Mario: #$#$ MOUSE!

They enter a house with a Piranha Plant, Chow, and Thwomp.

Mario: Shouldn't you be in a pot Piranha Plant?

Piranha Plant: Sometimes I can here our neighbor next door mumbling about an evil this and a crystal that. He sealed his door so that only a crystal can open it. Isn't a crystal like some sort of SHINY ROCK? I know I've seen one somewhere!

Mario: Why did you say Shiny Rock in all caps?

Piranha Plant: I don't know.

Mario and Co leave and go next door.

Mario: The door is locked!

Door: NO! I've been sealed!

Mallow: Did that door just talk?

Door: No…

Mallow: Oh…

The Shiny Stone then starts reacting! The door has been unsealed!

Door: Finally! That seal has been bugging me!

Seal: Arf!

Mario: You mean you actually had an actual seal on you!?

Door: Yup! It really wants fish.

Mario: We're going through you now.

Door: Ok!

Mallow: I thought you didn't talk!

Door: Oh right!

Mario and Co enter the unsealed door and end up in another dimension.

Mario: Where are we?

???: You're in my dimension.

Mario: Who are you?

???: I am Culex!

Mario: You look like you came from a Final Fantasy game.

Culex: This game is also made by Square Soft.

Mario: Oh…

Culex: I wish to challenge you're strongest knight before I go. Will you accept my offer?

Mario: Ok!

Culex: En garde!

Insert Culex Music Here

Culex: I am matter… I am antimatter… I can see your past… I can see your future… I consume time… And I will consume YOU!

Culex summons his 4 Crystals to battle with him.

Culex: 4096 HP

Earth Crystal: 3200 HP

Fire Crystal: 2500 HP

Water Crystal: 1800 HP

Wind Crystal: 800 HP

Wind Crystal: Whhhhhhooooo…

Earth Crystal: I hate being awakened.

Water Crystal: Get me back underground!

Fire Crystal: I gotta vacuum tonight!

Everyone looks at the Fire Crystal.

Fire Crystal: What?

Mario: Jump!

Mario jumps on the Wind Crystal.

Wind Crystal: OW!!!

Wind Crystal: 594 HP

Mario: They have too much HP! We can't win!

Culex: Actually we're covering our real HP with fake HP.

Culex: Real HP: 40 HP

Earth Crystal: Real HP: 32 HP

Fire Crystal: Real HP: 25 HP

Water Crystal: Real HP: 18 HP

Wind Crystal: Real HP: 0 HP (Use to be 8.)

Mario: …

Mario uses a Rock Candy he stole off Toad when he fainted.

Mallow: When did you get that?

Mario: I stole it from Toad when he went unconscious.

Mallow: Oh…

Mario caused 200 Damage to Culex and his Crystals!

Culex and His Crystals: 0 HP

Mario and Co wins!

Culex: Here have this Quartz Charm!

Mario obtains a Quartz Charm!

Mario: Thanks!

Culex: Goodbye!

Culex and Culex's door disappears.

Mario: Huh!?

Mallow: Oh well…

Monstermama: Well there you are!

Mario: Hello again!

Monstermama: I thought you meant our star so here I'll help you by calling someone to help you find your star! Sky Troops! I need you!

5 Hours later.

Sergeant Flutter: What was our flying time Troops?

Sky Troops: 8.08 Seconds!

Sergeant Flutter: Sky Troops ready for duty Ma'am! But we're late by .08 Seconds!

Mario: You were late by 5 Hours!

Monstermama: This fellow wants to go to Bean Valley! Like most of the people who went searching for stars!

Sergeant Flutter: Yes Ma'am! Mission Objective: Get Mustache over Cliff to Bean Valley!

Mario: But we don't…

Monstermama: Good! Now be sure he goes over the cliff! Not like last time!

Flashback!

Sergeant Flutter: Mission complete Ma'am!

Monstermama: I told you I wanted to go to the Store! Not the Washing Machine!

End of Flashback…

Sergeant Flutter: Yes Ma'am!

Sergeant Flutter and his Sky Troops leave.

Monstermama: They are odd, but trustworthy. Sort of…

Mario: Let's go! We'll be back!

Mario and Co leave and enter the Dojo by mistake.

Jinx: Finally! I shall give you this Jinx Belt!

Mario obtains the Jinx Belt.

Bowser: Hey you!

Jagger: Yes?

Bowser: Were you in my Koopa Troop?

Jagger: Nope!

Bowser: Oh…

Mario leaves and goes back to the Land's End.

Mario: Let's use another plothole to get to the cliff!

Mallow: Yeah!

Mario and Co use another plothole to get to the cliff.

Sergeant Flutter: There you are! Now jump on our backs!

Mario and Co: Ok!

Mario and Co jump on their backs and they carry him to the top of the cliff.

Sergeant Flutter: Good luck!

Meanwhile at Monstro Town…

Boo: We, the 3 Musty Fears! Shall have our revenge today!

Greaper: Yeah!

Dry Bones: Here is the dynamite!

Boo: Good! Now let's blow up this town!

Boo lights a match and sets the fuse on the dynamite!

Dry Bones: Yes!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Monstro Town is no more!

The 3 Musty Fears: Yes!

End of Chapter 7:

Why did the 3 Musty Fears blow up Monstro Town? What's in Bean Valley? How may plotholes have been in this Fun Fiction so far? Will I finish this Fun Fiction so I can work on Tin Mario? Find out on Chapter 8: Bean Valley and Nimbus Land!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bean Valley and Nimbus Land!

Part 1

Last time Mario and Co went to Land's End, and went to Monstro Town. There they fought Culex and Jinx gave them a Jinx Belt for no reason. Also, the 3 Musty Fears destroyed Monstro Town! Now Mario and… ACK!

Morton: I'm sorry, apologizing. But due to some technical, mechanical, machine like, difficulties, the current, now, not later narrator has left, went away, went bye, bye, so I the great, kooptacular, stupendous, coolest, not dumbest, genius, not an idiot, Morton Koopa Jr., son of Bowser Koopa, brother to my siblings Wendy, Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, and Ludwig, cousin to my cousins Susan and Nick, nephew to my King Uncle Wart, shall replace the narrator!

People reading this: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Morton: Now, Mario and his party members, co, companions, chums, pals, assistants are headed to Bean Valley! Located between Nimbus Land and Land's End, close to Barrel Volcano, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom!

Mario: Did the narrator just talk like Morton?

Princess: It is Morton!

Mallow: Where is the old narrator?

Morton: He went to use the bathroom, the can, the toilet. So I the great, kooptacular, stupendous, coolest, not dumbest, genius, not an idiot, Morton Koopa Jr. have replaced him!

Narrator: Help! I'm tied with these ropes under my desk! And also is forced to listen to one of Morton's Speeches on tape! Volumes 1-35 Uncut now available in stores!

Mario: Well I hope he gets back soon. I don't like Morton narrating us.

Morton: Well I… ACK! What are you doing with that rope!?

The following scenes are not added because the narrating room is not part of the story.

Narrator: I'm back.

Mario: Finally!

Mario and Co go down the random pipes in Bean Valley and find more pipes. Mario enters the pipe and, guess what? Finds more pipes! Also a path to somewhere in Bean Valley.

Mario: Path or pipe?

Bowser: Path!

Mallow: Path!

Geno: Path!

Princess: Pipe!

Some Random Guy: Pipe!

Random Flower from who knows where: Pipe!

Pipe: Path!

Path: Pipe!

Mario: I guess I'm the tiebreaker! I vote… (Insert Suspenseful Music here.)

Mario: …Path…

Bowser, Mallow, Geno, and the Pipe: Yay!!!

The Princess, Some Random Guy, Random Flower from who knows where, and the path: Darn!

Mario and Co find, guesses anyone? More Pipes! But these pipes have a Chewy on each one.

Shy Away: La, la, la…

Mario: Does anyone know Mr. Game & Watch's phone number?

Geno: I do!

Mario: Great! Now does anyone have a Cellular Shopper?

Princess: On phone Right, Daisy, I have to call you later. Off the phone Here Mario.

Mario: Great! Now time to call him.

Do, do, do, do, do, DO!

Toad: Hello! This is the Toad Bros Bazaar! How may I help you?

Mario: OO Oops. Wrong Number!

The Cellular Shopper disappears.

Mario: OO

Princess: You owe me a new Cellular Shopper!

Bowser: Try my phone!

Bowser gives Mario a Bowser Phone!

Do, do, do, do, do, DO!

Bowser: Hello? Who is calling?

Mario

Princess

Yoshi

Bowser

Mario: Bowser?

Bowser: Oh! I'll be on my way!

Bowser: Bwahaha! Welcome Bowser! To my Bowser Roulette!

20 Coins for Bowser

Bowser's Potluck

Bowser's Suit Giveaway

10,000 Star Present

Bowser Revolution

20 Coins for Bowser

Bowser: Stop!

20 Coins for Bowser

Bowser's Potluck

Bowser's Suit Giveaway

10,000 Star Present

Bowser Revolution

20 Coins for Bowser

>??????????????????

Bowser: Let's see what you won… What the!?

Bowser: What did I win?

Bowser: You won!? A Guarantee 10,000 Star Giveaway!?

Bowser: Really!? I won? Cool! I never won anything in my life!

Flashback

Bowling Alley

Referee: The winner of this Bowling Tournament is Yoshi!

Bowser: NOOOOOOO!!!

Bowser Wrestling

Koopa Kid: The winner is Yoshi!

Bowser: NOOOOOOO!!!

Castle Koopa

Ludwig: The winner of Monopoly this time is… Yoshi!

Bowser: NOOOOOOO!!!

End of Flashback

Mario: Well this was a colossal waist of time!

Princess: No it isn't! Look!

Mario watches all the Chewy plants wilt and die.

Mario: Let's go down the path.

Mario and Co goes down the path and finds a Smilax plant!

Smilax: I'm so relaxed.

Shy Away: It's Mario! Fight Smilax!

Smilax: But I'm so relaxed right now!

Shy Away: Fight you stupid plant!

Smilax: I'm tired.

Shy Away: I know! Here are some nutrients!

Megasmilax: I'm extremely relaxed!

Smilax 1: Me two…

Smilax 2: Me three…

Shy Away: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

The Shy Away flies away and drops a packet of seeds.

Mario: I want the seeds!

Mario obtains a Seed!

Mario: What!? What happened to the others?

They disappeared.

Mario: Oh…

Now back to the story.

Mario: Hey! Can you move off the pipe?

Megasmilax: Sure.

The Megasmilax moves off the pipe but dies the minute it gets off.

Mario: Let's go down this pipe!

Mario and Co go down the pipe and find a random floating Brick Block.

Mario: Say, does anyone know how these blocks can float in the first place?

Mallow: Beats me.

Geno: I don't know.

Princess: I'm lack the intelligence.

Bowser: Easy! It's because…

The following scenes have been removed because Bowser will talk like Morton.

Bowser: …And that's how those blocks float in the first place.

Mario: Interesting… Oh well… I'll hit it!

Mario hits the block and makes a beanstalk appear.

Mario: Where is the Piranha Plant head?

Mallow: Beats me.

Geno: I don't know.

Princess: I lack the intelligence.

Bowser: Easy! It's not there because…

The following scenes have been removed because Bowser will talk like Morton.

Bowser: And that's why the Piranha Plant heads are gone!

Mario: I see… Last one up is a rotten… Uh… Sunnycide!

Sunnycide: $#&&#&#& (What do you want?)

Crazy: You're not supposed to be in here! Get out!

Sunnycide: $#$ (Aww…)

Princess: How do you know about Sunnycide?

Mario: Because it happened like this…

Flashback of the future, I mean past, uh… Future Past

Mario: Look Luigi! A Giant Egg!

Sunnycide: I'm Sunnycide you moron!

End of Flashback.

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co climb the beanstalk and land on soft cotton candy.

Mario: Why cotton candy?

Because the author of this story didn't have enough coins to buy clouds for this scene.

Mario: Oh…

Mario and Co walk through and eat through some cotton candy to get to the top of this mountain sweet stuff.

Mario: Forget this! I'm using that elevator!

Mario uses the elevator!

Mario: Where am I now!?

Mallow: This sign says something…

Mario: How did you guys get up here?

Mallow: Plothole!

Mario: Curse you author for adding so many plotholes!

Sign: Welcome to Nimbus Land! The Caravan is coming in 3 Days! So let's give them a nice welcome!

Geno: What? Why are they waiting for a caravan?

Sign: Because we will die if they don't come soon!

Geno: The sign is talking!?

Sign: No I'm not!

Geno: Ok.

Sign: The Meteor Parasite landed around here and is going to kill us soon!

Geno: That is a different game. This game is Super Mario RPG. The Meteor Parasite is in Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. A completely different Square game.

Sign: Oh… uh… Welcome to Nimbus Land! Prince Mallow is coming soon!

Mallow: Prince Mallow?

Mario: Geno is a person who knows about Final Fantasy! He must DIE!

Geno: Too bad for you than! I'm a Party Member! So YOU can't kill me!

Mario: Curse you again Author!

Crazy: This chapter is a cliffhanger! So I'm ending it now!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nimbus Land!

Part 2

Last time I got kidnapped by Morton Koopa. Mario and Co went to Bean Valley at the time. After beating the Smilax, Mario and Co made it to the Cotton Candy sky. Mario and Co are now in front of the sign from the last chapter.

Mallow: I'm a PRINCE!?

Mario: Let's go and check!

Mario and Co use the spring to get to Nimbus Land town.

Random Nimbus Person: Welcome to Nimbus Land! Valentina is about to tell us about a big announcement!

Valentina: Welcome citizens if Nimbus Land! I Valentina was about to give a speech to all of you…

Nimbus People: YAY! She is not saying her speech!

Valentina: …so I hired this random goon to tell you all what's on this speech!

Morton: Hi, hello, greetings, salutations! I am the great, kooptacular, best, coolest, excellent Morton Koopa Jr.! Son of Bowser Koopa, brother to my brothers and sister, Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig, cousins to my cousins, Nick and Susan, who are children to my king uncle, Wart, brother too my king dad, Bowser Koopa who has children named Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig, who are cousins with…

Nimbus People: JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE REPEATING EVERYTHING YOU ALREADY SAID!!!

Morton: That is the most not nice, rude, cruel, terrible thing to say to me! I shall tell you all, the people, citizens my speech on being nice, polite, not rude, not cruel!

Nimbus People: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Valentina: SHADUP ALL OF YOU!!! Read the speech I made NOW!

Morton: Meep! Ok!

Nimbus People: …

Morton: It says, "Presenting, Prince Mallow!"

Prince Mallow???: …

Valentina: Get over here!

Prince Mallow???: …

Valentina: It seems our prince has a little case of stage fright! I shall get him!

Nimbus People: Please! Take you're time!

Valentina: Whispering GET YOU'RE FEATHERY BUTT OUT HERE NOW! WHAT!? YOU'RE STUCK!? WELL JUST LOOK AT YOU TUBBY! Talking to the Nimbus People Presenting! Prince Mallow!

Prince Mallow???: …

Nimbus People: That is not the Prince!

Valentina: Yes it is!

Nimbus People: Go you have proof?

Prince Mallow???: …

Nimbus People: Oh…

Valentina: And he elected me, Queen!

Nimbus People: How come we never voted?

Valentina: Because all of you are not royal enough!

Nimbus People: FINE!

Court Jester Valentina: Now than… HEY! WHO PUT COART JESTER THERE IN FRONT OF MY NAME!?

Narrator: Well excuse me! We're on a budget here! We could only afford the titles Court Jester and Princess. Wait… Ok! We got enough funds to put in your title, Queen.

Court Jester Valentina: Well it's about time! Wait… IT'S STILL COURT JESTER!

Narrator: It's in the middle of an express delivery here! Wait a bit!

Court Jester Valentina: Fine! Just remove the title!

Narrator: Fine!

Valentina: Good. Now to go into MY castle!

Mallow: What a coincidence! A Prince with my name!

Mario: Yeah. But that's odd…

Geno: What's odd?

Mario: Why would there be just a queen and prince?

Bowser: I think you will think about that in the future, in another adventure.

In the future…

Mario: Hey Queen Bean! Why are there only you and Prince Peasley? I find that suspicious!

Back to the present…

Mario: I doubt it. But seriously! Shouldn't there be a king? And why does Nimbus Land have birds as the royal family? They should be cloud people!

Mallow: You know… I think you're right! Let's ask people.

Mario: Excuse me Nimbus Person! But why does the royal family here have birds as rulers?

Nimbus Person: Actually King Nimbus is the ruler here.

Mario; Anything else you have to say?

Nimbus Person: Actually King Nimbus is the ruler here.

Mallow: You already said that!

Nimbus Person: Actually King Nimbus is the ruler here.

Geno: Oh right. This is an RPG. Everyone says the same thing until later.

Mario: Let's go into that house!

Mario and Co enter the Nimbus Land Sculptor's house. Garro, the sculptor is currently working on a Valentina statue.

Mallow: Hey look! A statue of me!

Garro: Oh no that's the king… in… his… younger days…

Mallow: Is there something wrong?

Garro: WHO ARE YOU!?

Mallow: I'm Mallow. And this is Mario!

Mario: Hi!

Garro: Ah! Mallow! What a fine prince you've become!

Mallow jumps up very, very, very, VERY high up.

Mario: I think this is going to take a while.

3 Hours later…

Mario: Got any 3s?

Garro: Go fish!

CRASH!

Mario: He's back.

Mallow: I'M A PRINCE!?

Garro: Yup.

Mallow: THAN I'M GOING TO…

Mario: Well?

Mallow: I don't know.

Garro: I'll disguise you so you can sneak in the castle!

Mallow: Good idea!

Geno: Sorry we're late! We got lost because of Bowser.

Mario: How did Bowser get you guys lost?

Flashback…

Bowser: I just remembered something!

Princess: What? (Finally! My fist line in this chapter!)

Bowser: I'm going to sue you still!

Princess: Don't start that again!

Bowser: You'd better have a good lawyer!

Princess: You'd better have a good lawyer!

Geno: I'm just going to leave these guys alone.

Geno walks away.

Bowser: Now look what you did! Geno ran away because of you!

Princess: No you!

3 Hours later. During the Mallow jumping part.

Geno: I wonder where everyone went.

End of Flashback…

Mario: Oh…

Mallow: Man, these scenes are taking forever! I'm going to fast forward!

Mallow fast forwards to the Dodo Beak Dodge Game!

Dodo: …

Mario: (Must resist sneezing.)

Dodo: …?

Mario: (Can't resist any longer!)

Dodo: …

Mario: ACHOO!

Dodo: …!

Mario: I did not sneeze!

Dodo: …

Mario: (Phew…)

Dodo: …?

Mario: You're supposed to leave now.

Dodo: …

Dodo leaves the room and leaves behind a feather.

Mario: I got the feather!

Mario turned into Cape Mario!

Mario: …

Mallow: Fast forwarding again!

Mallow fast forwards to the Birdo part.

Shy Away: #$#$!! It's the bunch from Bean Valley! And the $$ Door is locked!

Egg: HAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: Hey look! A talking egg!

Egg: Will you play with me?

Mario: Ok…

Egg: Yay! Let's play dodge egg!

Mario: What!?

The Egg crashes onto Mario! Battle start!

Egg: HP: 1

Mario: HP: 1

Mallow: HP: 232134234234

Geno: HP: -2322345

Bowser: HP: 23p34

Princess: HP: 4545235445656509710645947706034604659855245645

Mario: Hey! Who messed up the HP system?

Kamek can be seen next to the HP Machine.

Kamek: What?

Narrator: Just change it back…

Egg: HP: 350

Mario: HP: 400

Mallow: HP: 350

Geno: HP: 370

Bowser: HP: 410

Princess: HP: 300

Mario: JUMP!

Egg: HP: 0

CRACK!

Birdo: Hi! I'm a girl Birdo!

Mario: Aren't all the Birdo on Plit girls?

Birdo: Heck no! We're all actually mostly boys!

Yoshi: Yoshi life has no meaning…

Yoshi kills him self! Mario and Co and Birdo each receive 300 Exp. Points!

Birdo: Here! Have this key!

Mario obtains Castle Key 2!

Mario: What happened to Castle Key 1?

We skipped that part because Mallow fast forwarded..

Mario: Oh yeah…

Mario used Castle Key 2 on the door.

Door: I'm released!

Mario: …

Mario and Co enter the next room and enter a hallway.

Mario: Hey look! A note by a door!

Note: By order of Valentina, DON'T RUN IN THESE HALLWAYS! KING NIMBUS IS IN BED! SO HE STAYS IN BED, I LOCKED THE DOOR!

Signed by Valentina

Mario: Why are there 2 blanks?

The title queen didn't arrive yet. Wait… Now it did!

Note: By order of Queen Valentina, DON'T RUN IN THESE BLAH, BLAH, BLAH I LOCKED THE DOOR! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

Signed by Queen Valentina

Mario: Ok…

Mallow: Time to beat Valentina! Fast Forward!

Mallow Fast Forwards to the Battle Valentina part!

Valentina: Curses! You caught up to me! Now to battle!

Battle Start!

Valentina: HP: 1

Mario: HP: 1

Mallow: HP: 1

Geno: HP: 1

Bowser: HP: 1

Princess: HP: 1

Mario: How did we get 1 HP left!?

Narrator: Mallow fast forwarded too fast. So fast, that you crashed into Dodo and almost lost! But you won anyways!

Mario: Oh…

Valentina: DODO! DODO! COME HERE NOW!

Dodo: …

Valentina: HELP ME FIGHT!

Dodo: …?

Valentina: HP: 1

Dodo: HP: 350

Mario: HP: 1

Mallow: HP: 1

Geno: HP: 1

Bowser: HP: 1

Princess: HP: 1

Mario: OO we're so dead!

Dodo: …

Dodo uses… Commit Suicide!

Mario: … Jump!

Valentina: HP: 0: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mario and Co: We won!

Mallow obtains Castle Key 3!

Mallow: I'll be right back!

A few hours later…

The following scenes have been removed due to them being boring.

King Nimbus: A Star has fallen into Barrel Volcano!

Mario and Co: WHAT!?

End of Chapters 8 and 9:

Why did Morton want to be the Narrator? Why is Bean Valley called Bean Valley? Why is Smilax so relaxed? Why was Nimbus Land made of Cotton Candy? Why did the sign in the last chapter mention Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles things? How come this chapter never had any plotholes? Why did Mallow fast forward some many times? Why does Dodo always say "…"? What happened to Valentina? Find out on Chapter 10: A Dragon Zombie and Crazy People with Axes? AHHHHHHH!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Dragon Zombie and Crazy People with Axes? AHHHHHHH!!!!

Last time Mario and Co went beat Valentina and got a key out of her. The key opened the door that King Nimbus was in and now back in Nimbus Land.

King Nimbus: A star fell in the volcano!

Mario and Co: WHAT!?

King Nimbus: The only way to go there is through the Hot Springs!

Queen Nimbus: Also a crazy mushroomer named Kinopio lives there.

King Nimbus: Not to mention the Czar Dragon.

Mallow: To the Hot Springs!

Later…

Mario: What kind of Hot Springs is this!?

Many springs that are 1000 Degrees Celsius can be seen.

Mallow: I don't get it either. And I live here.

Mario: Let's just… Hey a path!

Mario and Cp goes down what looks like a path, but is actually a cliff.

Mario and Co: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

5 Minutes later…

Mario: HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!

Geno: AHHHHHH! I'M BURNING!

Than snow falls for some reason.

Mario: What?

Lemmy: Another Volcano down! Now it's a snow cone!

Mario: Oh I get it!

Lemmy leaves on his Doomship.

Geno: That was odd.

Than it rains for no reason.

Geno: This is getting weird.

Wendy: Another person made of wood saved!

Wendy leaves on her Doomship.

Mallow: What is everyone doing to the Volcano anyways?

Meanwhile outside…

Morton: Alright everyone! Pull!

Meanwhile on the other side of the Morton's side…

Ludwig: Alright everyone! Pull!

Back inside…

Princess: What's next!? Iggy beating up Roy? Roy cooking? Just tell me! What's next!?

Meanwhile in Castle Koopa…

Iggy: I finally beat up Roy!

Meanwhile in the Castle Koopa kitchen…

Roy: This fish must be grilled perfectly!

Back to Barrel Volcano…

Princess: Can we go?

Mario: Sure.

Mario and Co continue through the slush (Snow + Rain Slush). Mario and Co make it to Kinopio easily because every enemy froze because they aren't use to the cold.

Kinopio: Welcome! I own this Item/Inn/Armor Shop!

Mario: How can you run all those shops?

Kinopio: By running around them!

Mario: Can we buy some Fire Proof junk?

Kinopio: Sure!

Kinopio shows Mario Fire Proof junk.

Mario: I didn't mean actual junk.

Kinopio: The only thing closer to junk are these Fire Proof Shirts, Pants, Capes, Shells, and Dresses.

Mario: I'll buy them!

Kinopio: Ok… (Weirdo…)

Mario and Co continue and cross the slush covered lava. The next room contains the scariest thing imaginable!

Mario: Peach's in-law?

Mallow: Mario's feet?

Geno: Mario's feet/

Bowser: Wendy without her makeup?

Princess: Bowser?

Two things, one Bowser is next to you moron! And two… ALL OF YOU ARE MORONS! You see a dead dragon.

Dead Dragon: Roar!

Mario: That's not so scary. I have a feeling I'll see something scarier than that in a town called Rogueport. But are the chances are that?

Cut to the 100th Floor of the Pit of 100 Trials…

Bonetail: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Mario: Meep! I think I made wee-wee!

Vivian: Eww!

Mario: He is 100 times scarier than Zombone!

Cut back to Barrel Volcano…

Dead Zombie: Aww… that was uncalled for.

Mario: Do you have a name?

Dead Dragon: Sob It Sob use to be Sob the Czar Dragon. But now Sob it's Zombone!

Mallow: What's with the sobbing Zombone?

Zombone: Sob That mean red plumber was mean to me!

Mallow: Seriously!? Plumbers exist!?

Mario: Yes. What? Do think they were a myth?

Flashback to Chapter 2…

Mallow: Belome is a myth like plumbers!

Mario: …

End of Flashback…

Mario: Oh yeah…

Mallow: Well can we go past?

Zombone: Sure!

Mario and Co enter the next room and find the 6th Dumb Star!

Mario: Yippee!

Mario obtains… Hey! Oh well…

Axem Red: We have the star!

Axem Green: Behold how cool we are!

Axem Black: And how stupid you all look!

Axem Pink: And how ugly that princess looks!

Princess: Hey!

Axem Yellow: We are invincible!

Axem Red: C'mon gang! The Blade is waiting!

Crazy: I'm docking all of your pays for not being in the interview with Iggy!

Axem Rangers: But we weren't seen until a few interviews after that!

Crazy: Too bad!

Axem Rangers: Aww…

Mario: Get them!

Axem Red obtains his 1st Dumb Star! He has 6 more to find.

Mario: Seriously! Where is that voice coming from?

The Axem Rangers and Mario and Co make it to the top of the giant unflavored Snow Cone.

Mario: I thought we were in Barrel Volcano.

Lemmy turned it into a Giant Snow Cone.

Mario: Oh yeah…

Axem Red: The Blade is late! What's taking him so long!

Axem Yellow: It's right there.

Axem Red: Oh right.

The Axem Rangers jump onto the Blade. Mario and Co also jump onto the Blade.

Battle Start!

Axem Red: 500 HP

Axem Green: 450 HP

Axem Black: 300 HP

Axem Yellow: 600 HP

Axem Pink: 500 HP

Mario: 5 HP

Mallow: 5 HP

Geno: 6 HP

Bowser: 4 HP

Princess: 10 HP

Mario: Oh no! We forgot to heal after we fought Valentina!

Axem Green: DIE! Meteor Blast!

Mario: 0 HP

Mallow: 0 HP

Geno: MISSED!

Bowser: 0 HP

Princess: 0 HP

Geno: Ha! Missed me!

Axem Black: My turn!

Geno: Meep!

Axem Black: Spritz Bomb!

Geon: 0 HP

Mario and Co are knocked out! GAME OVER!

Mario: NOOOOOO!!! I forgot to save!

After redoing the Prologue and Chapters 1-9…

Mario: We're back! And this time! We're healed!

Battle Start!

Axem Red: 500 HP

Axem Green: 450 HP

Axem Black: 300 HP

Axem Yellow: 600 HP

Axem Pink: 500 HP

Mario: 500 HP

Mallow: 450 HP

Geno: 300 HP

Bowser: 600 HP

Princess: 500 HP

Mario: DIE! Triple Rock Candy!

Axem Red: 0 HP

Axem Green: 0 HP

Axem Black: 0 HP

Axem Yellow: 0 HP

Axem Pink: 0 HP

Axem Red: FORMATION HO!!!

Axem Rangers: 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 HP

Mario and Co: Meep!

Axem Rangers: Cannons Charged! Lasers Locked! Guillotines Good to Go! Fire the Breaker! BREAKER BEAM!

Mario: We're over here.

Axem Rangers: HOW DID YOU AVOID THAT BLAST!?

Mallow: You blasted over there. Points to the left.

Axem Rangers: OH NO! MUST RECHARGE!

Mario: Bucket of Water Attack!

Axem Rangers: BLAGIDIBLAGIDIBLAGADIBLAGIDIAAAG!!!

Axem Rangers: 0 HP

Axem Red: OH NO! I FORGOT TO INSTALL THE WATER PROOF ARMOR!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Mario: How did we survive?

Plothole!

Mallow: Look! The star!

Mario obtains the 6th Dumb Star! Just 1 left to find!

Mario: That was TOO easy.

End of Chapter 10:

Why did Axem Red forget to install the waterproof armor? Find out in Chapter 11: Exor Gets Destroyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Exor Gets Destroyed!

Last time Mario and Co found out that Nimbus Land's Hot Springs are well… Hot Springs. Also they lost to the Axem Rangers and had to redo their adventures for stars 1-6! Now we go back to Mario and Co in Nimbus Land again.

Mario: I'm stumped. Where do we need to go for our 7th Star?

Bowser: My Keep?

Princess: The Mushroom Kingdom?

Mario: No, Mack was there with Star 1.

Bowser: I said my Keep!

Mallow: The Forest Maze?

Mario: Bowyer with Star 2.

Bowser: Are you even listening!?

Geno: How about Seaside Town or the Sunken Ship?

Mario: Sunken Ship no. Seaside Town had Yaridovich and Star 5.

Bowser: Why are you ignoring me!?

Princess: How about Barrel Volcano?

Mario: We were just there.

Bowser: HEY!!!

Mario: What?

Bowser: How about we check my Keep?

Mario: That's the greatest idea I've ever heard from you Bowser! But how do we get there? The bridge is out!

For the last time! The bridge never fell!

Mario: Silly Narrator!

GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

King Nimbus: Ah! There you are! How about you take the Royal Bus to Bowser's Keep!

Mallow: Ok! Whispering to Mario Never talk about where to go in the Throne Room or my dad will eavesdrop on us.

Mario: Whispering to Mallow All right.

Mario and Co go to the Royal Bus Stop to royally wait for the Royal Bus to arrive royally.

Mario: Did you have to include that many royals in that sentence?

Nope! I just did it to annoy you!

Mario: CURSE YOU NARRATOR!

Royal Bus Keeper: Hello Prince Mallow! How may I help you?

Mallow: Can you bring the Royal Bus?

Royal Bus Keeper: Sure! HEY BOB! GET THAT BUS OVER HERE!

Bob: I'm here, turns out the engine wasn't ruined after all! It was actually full of jam!

Royal Bus Keeper: How on Plit did it get full of jam?

Bob: Well I gave a lift to some weirdo speaking of mustard and wearing an odd helmet! Than I noticed the engine was full of jam!

Fawful: Curses! My fill every engine of annoyingness has failed like a test of failure!

Mario: I have a feeling I'll meet him in 2 of my adventures.

Bob: Well! Hop on!

Bob, the Royal Bus Driver flies the bus to Bowser's Keep.

Mario: Hey the bridge isn't out! Why didn't the Narrator tell me?

…

Bowser: Ah… The smell of boiling lava.

Geno: Lava!? AHHHHH!!!

Mario and Co go through the parts Mario went through in the Prologue and enter some new areas.

Croco: Hey! I'll sell you guys and girl items!

Mario: Didn't you die?

Croco: No not really.

Mario: What do you have?

Croco: This legendary Guide! Mint Condition!

Mario: Guide for what?

Croco: Guide for this Fun Fiction! It has detailed maps and everything!

Mario: I'll take it!

Mario and Co buy the guide for 350 Coins. Mario and Co are now in the 6 Doors room.

Wendy: Welcome! This is the 6 Doors Game Show! I'm your hostess, Wendy!

Random Moron: You were made from the Hostess Factory!?

Wendy: Not that kind of Hostess moron! Anyways, 2 Rooms have quizzes, 2 rooms have action stages, and 2 Rooms have fighting! Pick your door!

Mario: 1

Mallow: 6

Geno: 5

Bowser: 3

Princess: 2

Wendy: Oh, and by the way, each room is hosted by a Koopaling.

Bowser: I just remembered something!

Mario: What?

Bowser: My Koopalings already do exist!

Mario: So you put Morton in your Dungeon for no reason?

Bowser: Yeah maybe.

With Mario

Mario: What Room is this?

Iggy: Welcome to the Quiz Room! I'm your host, Iggy Koopa!

Mario: Give me all the questions you have! I'm ready!

Iggy: Technically, Ludwig is doing the questions. I'm doing Coin Collecting, Magic Buttons, and Ball Solitaire.

Mario: Ok.

Now with Mallow

Ludwig: Welcome! This is Door 6! I'm your host, Ludwig Von Koopa!

Mallow: What room is this?

Ludwig: Just like my Lemmy's Land Section, quizzes!

Mallow: Fine. Give me a question!

Now with Geno

Lemmy: Welcome! I'm your host, Lemmy! This room is an Action Stage.

Geno: What kind of Action Stages?

Lemmy: First Platform Hopping, than Ball Riding, and finally a Donkey Kong like game!

Now with Bowser

Larry: Welcome King Dad! You already know who I am!

Bowser: Uhh… Who are you?

Larry: Larry!

Bowser: Larry who?

Larry: Your son.

Bowser: I have a son named Larry?

Larry: …

Now with the Princess

Morton: Hi, hello, greetings, salutations, hola, what's up? I'm your host, guide, Morton Koopa Jr.!

Princess: Why did I pick Door 2?

Mario

Mario: What's the catch with Coin Collecting?

Iggy: You have to NOT get the last coin! There are 21 Coins in this box.

Mario: Ok! Takes 4 Coins

17 Left

Iggy: I'll take 4!

13 Left

Mario: 4!

9 Left

Iggy: 4 Again!

5 Left

Mario: 1!

4 Left

Iggy: 4!

0!!!

Mario: HA! I tricked you!

Mallow

Ludwig: Question 13, who am I?

Mallow: Uhh… Ludwig Von Koopa?

Ludwig: Right! You win!

Geno

Geon: IT BURNS!!!

Lemmy: You didn't even jump from the first platform yet.

Geno: Can I float?

Lemmy: Sure.

Geno: Than that makes this easier!

Geno floats to the door and enters the Ball Riding Section!

Bowser

Larry: How can you not know your own son!?

Bowser: Who are you again?

Larry: AHHHHHHHHH!!! FINE! JUST GO ON!

Door 3 Complete!

Bowser: Heh. The old forget my son trick works every time.

Princess

Morton: You only have 1 enemy, monster, person, bad guy left to fight, brawl, melee with!

Princess: Finally!

Mario

Iggy: Magic Buttons finished! Now for Ball Solitaire!

Mario: That can't be too hard!

Mallow

Ludwig: You may have guessed the right amount of barrels, but this is the toughest test yet!

Mallow: Bring it on!

Geno

Geno: I can't do it!

Lemmy: C'mon! Ball Riding is fun!

Geno: I can't get on! It's too big!

Princess

Princess: Finally done with this challenge.

Morton: You have completed, finished, ended Door 2! Goodbye, sayonara, chow!

Door 2 Complete!

Mario

Iggy: You have finished my challenge!

Door 1 Complete!

Mallow

Ludwig: Boo, Goo, Kipp, and Bones competed in a Triathlon. Find out which place each person was in.

Boo: I came in 1st!

Bones: I came in 2nd!

Kipp: I came in 3rd!

Goo: I came in 4th!

Mallow: Boy this is tough.

Ludwig: What do you guess?

Mallow: I'm guessing, Goo, Kipp, Bones, and Boo from 4th to 1st!

Ludwig: Correct! You pass!

Door 6 Complete!

Geno

Lemmy: You finally got to the top!

Geo: It wasn't easy.

Door 5 Complete!

Mario and Co go to a new path that revealed itself and fall down into a room with a Save Block.

Mario: Our only choice is to go through that door!

Mario and Co enter the door and find a Magikoopa.

Magikoopa: Destroy Intruders!

Bowser: Destroy me and I'll fire you.

Magikoopa: Uhh… Heal Intruders! Give Infinite Coin Chest to Intruders!

Croco: Hey! I'll sell you more items!

Mario: How did you get in here?

Croco: Plothole!

Mario: …I'll buy new armor!

Mario and Co bought their Ultimate armor. Now they are in a hallway with a lot of Thwomps.

Mario: Run!!!

Mario and Co make it to the other side of the room and enter the next room! Which looks exactly like the room Mario fought Bowser in the Prologue.

???: HAHAHA!!!

Mario: Who's there?

???: I am Boomer!

Mario: Where are you?

Boomer: Look up fool!

Mario: I'll just jump up to that chandelier.

Mario and Co jump up onto the chandelier.

Boomer: En garde!

BOSS BATTLE START!

Boomer: 350 HP

Mario: 450 HP

Mallow: 300 HP

Geno: 500 HP

Bowser: 600 HP

Princess: 500 HP

Boomer: DIE!

Mario: 449 HP: That was your attack?

Boomer: Of course! Now for my ultimate attack! Commit Suicide!

Boomer: 0 HP: NOOOOOOO!!! YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME!

Mario and Co: …

Shy Guy: To the TOP!

Mario: What?

BOOM!

Mario: What just happened?

Mallow: We got to the top somehow.

???: HAHAHA! FOOLS!

Mario: Who's there?

???: I AM EXOR!

Mario: Where are you?

Exor: Up here fool!

Mario: Oh!

BOSS BATTLE START!

Exor: 1 HP

R. Eye: 1 HP

L. Eye: 1 HP

Neosquid: 350 HP

Mario: Time to die! JUMP!

Exor: FOOL! MY EYES PROTECT ME SOMEHOW!

Mario: Oh. Than JUMP ON THE RIGHT EYE!

Right Eye: AHHHHHH!!!

Exor's Protection Gone!

Exor: Crud…

Geno: Geno Whirl!

Exor: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOW I'M FORCED TO SWALLOW YOU!

Mario and Co: WHAT!?

Exor: NOOO! BOOM!

Exor's hilt died!

End of Chapter 11:

Why was Exor forced to swallow Mario and Co? Why couldn't Geno ride a ball? What about the seed? Find out on Chapter 12: Next Stop… Detour Around the World!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Next Stop… Detour Around the World!

Last time… Ah forget this! I'm not being paid enough for this! I quit!

A few minutes later

New Narrator: I'M RICH! I HAVE 1,000,000 COINS! I can't believe that old narrator didn't read the contract! Anyways, back to the story.

Last time Mario and Co managed to find out that Star 7 was found in the Smithy taken over Bowser's Keep. And for some reason, the author included some of the Koopalings with a different challenge behind the 6 Doors. Now Mario and Co are entering the Factory of evil…

Mario: I think we should leave.

Princess: Why?

Mario: I have too many things in my pockets!

Princess: Oh…

Mario: Let's start in Nimbus Land!

Now in Nimbus Land

Mario: Hey! Look over there! It's that Shy Away!

Shy Away: Oh $$$! It's that $ Plumber! Here! Take this #$#$# Fertilizer!

Mario Receives Fertilizer!

Mario: Now to the Mushroom Kingdom!

Now in the Mushroom Kingdom

Mario: Let's go!

Shady Looking Mushroom Kid: Hey… I'll give you this Beetle Mania game for 500 coins.

Mario: Ok!

Mario adds Game to the menu!

Mario: Menu? What menu?

Toadette: I'm back!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Days later…

Mario: …OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Toadette: Let me teach you about the menu!

(If you remember from Chapter 1, than you know what happens…)

Mario: How many lessons did she tell us?

Mallow: 9,939,399,459,593,459,245,934,952,929,535 times…

Mario: Hurry! To Rose Town!

Now in Rose Town

Mario: Hey! I see a new path!

Old Guy: Welcome to my house!

Mario: What's with the pot?

Old Guy: I'm a gardener! So I use a pot to plant things!

Mario: What kind of Gardener has a pot that big?

Gardener: Well… I'm searching for the Legendary Seed and Legendary Fertilizer.

Mario: I have a Seed and some Fertilizer with me right now…

Gardener: OHMYDAD!WHYDIDN'TYOUSAYSO!?GIVETHEMTOOME!ISEARCHEDEVERYWHEREFORTHATSEED!INCLUDINGBEANVALLEY!OH!ANDTHATFERTILIZERISFROMTHESHYAWAYCLAN!GIVETHEMTOME!GIVETHEMTOME!

Mario: OO I have no idea what you just said.

Gardener: I said "OHMYDAD!WHYDIDN'TYOUSAYSO!?GIVETHEMTOOME!ISEARCHEDEVERYWHEREFORTHATSEED!INCLUDINGBEANVALLEY!OH!ANDTHATFERTILIZERISFROMTHESHYAWAYCLAN!GIVETHEMTOME!GIVETHEMTOME!"

Mario: Ok. That's what I thought you said.

Mario gives the Gardener the Seed and Fertilizer.

Gardener: THANKYOU!!

The Gardener plants the seed than uses the fertilizer. Than a HUGE plant comes from it.

Meanwhile in Bowser's Keep

Ludwig: What's wrong Larry?

Larry: SOMEONE JUST GREW A HUGE PLANT! NOW I'M LAST IN GARDENER'S WEEKLY'S BIGGEST GROWN PLANT SECTION!

Ludwig: Aren't you and that other guy the only people who read that and garden?

Larry: SO!? I'M IN 2nd NOW!

Back with Mario

Mario: I wonder what's at the top of this plant.

A few minutes later…

Jack: I'm going to find the goose that lays golden eggs!

Narrator: HEY! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY!

Jack disappears in a puff of smoke.

Mario: Hey! Treasure!

Mario finds a Lazy Shell!

Mario: Another Box!

Mario finds a Lazy Shell!

Mario: Huh? What's the difference between them?

Narrator: The first one you found was armor. This one is a weapon for you!

Mario: Oh.

Princess: Let's go!

Mario: To Yo'ster Island!

Now on Yo'ster Island

Yoshi: (Hi Mario!)

Mario: OO YOU DIED!

Yoshi: (What? I didn't die.)

Mario: But you died in the Birdo part of Chapter 10!

Yoshi: (Birdo! Where is she!?)

Mario: Most Birdo on Plit are guys.

Yoshi: (…My life has no meaning.)

Yoshi killed himself! Mario and Co receive 130 Exp. Points!

Mario: …To Moleville's Remains!

Almost to Moleville

Ma Mole: Pa! Tourists are coming from a place called Lemmy's Land! What are we going to do!?

Pa Mole: Don't worry Ma! We'll hide the Carnival like last time!

Ma Mole: That's a good idea Pa!

The Tourists arrive.

E-Man: We're here because we heard there was a carnival here.

Doopliss and Octorok: We're looking for a rollercoaster and throw up a lot!

The Dryest Bones: I wish I knew what it was like to throw up. But I'm a Dry Bones. We're also here to sightsee.

Donkey Kong (Tourist): Also to buy souvenirs!

Ma Mole: Uhh… Sorry! There is no carnival here!

Mario: Hi!

Ma Mole: NO!!! NOT YOU AGAIN!

Mario: I thought this place was in ruins.

Ma Mole: We rebuilt.

Mario: Oh.

E-Man: Man. This is the 3rd carnival we couldn't find or was closed!

Doopliss and Octorok: Aww…

The Dryest Bones: So we leave?

Donkey Kong: Yeah I think we should.

The Tourists leave.

Mole Girl: I told you!

Mario: What?

Mole Girl: I told you that the Shiny Stone would help you in the future! And it did!

Mario: How did you know that?

Mole Girl: I found out from a sign that came from that Plothole over there!

The Mole Girl points to the Plothole.

Mario: Let's go to Seaside Town.

Now in Seaside Town.

Geno: Why are we here?

Mario: I don't know. To Booster's Tower!

Booster's Tower.

Knife Guy: Hehehe… I know where my brother's casino is.

Mario: Where?

Knife Guy: Here. Have this card. It's to my brother's casino, wherever that is…

Mario: But you just said you knew where it was!

Knife Guy: Hehehe, no I didn't.

Mario: #$#$$$!!!

Mario obtains the Bright Card!

Mario: $$$$$!!!

Mallow: I think he means go to Bean Valley for some reason.

Bean Valley.

Mario: We're in the 5 Pipe Area now. We need to go through the pipe that's around the top!

Bowser: Why?

Mario: Because! The strategy guide says that's where Grate Guy's Casino is!

Princess: When did we get a strategy guide?

Flashback

Croco: I'm selling you this mint condition strategy guide!

End of Flashback

Princess: Oh yeah.

Mario: I already killed the Chewy! Let's go!

Now underground in Bean Valley

Chomp Chomp: Hello! Finally guests! After all these years!

Mario: We're supposed to kill you!

Chomp Chomp: What!?

Narrator: Meanwhile in the Sonic Universe…

Audience: WHAT!?

Crazy: They bribed me with a shiny yellow emerald thingy.

Audience: …

Eggman: I shall rule everyone with the shiny!

Crazy: So pretty… MUST TAKE! YAH!

Eggman: Ack!

Sonic: Why did we get in this in the first place?

Narrator: Back to the Fun Fiction!

Mario: I shall play!

Grate Guy: Great! Since this game is NOT rigged, you'll win for sure…

Lemmy: Hey I'm the only ball rider around here! DIE!

Grate Guy: Ack!

Mario: Why are we here in the first place?

Narrator: Déjà vu.

Mario: What do you mean déjà vu?

Narrator: Well it's not 100 déjà vu, but still looks familiar to me.

Lemmy dropkicks Grate Guy!

Mario: How can Lemmy dropkick Grate Guy? He is on a ball!

Lemmy and Grate Guy: Ball rider secret.

Mario: So… Can we steal your stuff?

Grate Guy: NEVER!

Grate Guy uses destroy Lemmy's Freeze Gun!

Mario: Since when is that an actual attack?

Lemmy: DIE!!!

Grate Guy: Uses Burn Gun! Lemmy is defeated!

Grate Guy: Now… back to the game that's NOT rigged. Try and find the side that doesn't have the fist.

Mario: Ok!

14503750798759357 Tries later…

Mario: I shall never give up! I may have lost everything so far… including my partners, but I shall never give up!!!

Geno: You said "I shall never give up!" twice in the same dialogue.

Mario: Uh… BUT NOW I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE MY ULTIMATE WEAPON!

Grate Guy: And that would be…

Mario: Pick-a-Box!

Grate Guy: Wha?

Mario: Pick a box. Its contents will help you on your way.

Grate Guy: The left one?

Mario: You just won… a Revive Lemmy!

Lemmy is revived!

Grate Guy: That's all?

Mario: Nope! It also makes him 10 times more powerful than before!

Lemmy: DIE!

Grate Guy: Ack!

Grate Guy is defeated! Mario and Lemmy each receive 9999999 EXP! Mario gets 1 Level Up! Lemmy gets 1.5 Level ups!

Mario: 1.5? That doesn't make any sense!

Geno: Let's just go…

Mario: We went everywhere so that just leaves…

Princess: Smithy's Factory!

Mario: To the Factory!

Bowser: Now…

EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!

Narrator: I'll just replace it with this pretty looking shiny!

Crazy: GIVE ME THE SHINY!!! YAH!!!

Narrator: Uh… HE HAS THE SHINY!

Goombario: What?

Crazy: GIVE ME THE SHINY!!! DIE!!!

Goombario: Ack!

Narrator: Well that was fun. Now back to the Fun Fiction.

Bowser: Why are we going through my 6 Doors game again?

Mario: The author didn't have enough money to purchase the Area Dot thing for the Factory.

Crazy: I blame television.

Mario: Why?

Crazy: It told me to buy 10,000 Cookies and sell them to idiots.

Mario: Oh.

Mallow: Fast Forward!

Fast Forwarded!

Mario: We're now in the Factory! Let's go…

End of Chapter 12:

Why did Crazy buy 10,000 Cookies? Why were there many cameos in this chapter? Why does Crazy have an addiction to shiny things? Why was there a Sonic part in this chapter? Why did Lemmy kill Grate Guy? Why is the word Grate in Grate Guy spelled like it is? Why does Grate Guy own a casino? What was the pretty shiny yellow emerald thing that Crazy was bribed with? Why are there more questions in this End of Chapter? Uhh… Who is the Narrator? Find out on Chapter 13: Countdown to your Doom! Than Showdown With 2 Idiot Jesters! Than Versus the Factory Staff! Than Versus the Gunyolk! Than Versus Smithy! This is a Very Long Chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Countdown to your Doom! Than Showdown With 2 Idiot Jesters! Than Versus the Factory Staff! Than Versus the Gunyolk! Than Versus Smithy! This is a Very Long Chapter!

Last time Mario and Co went around the world in a 200k dash!

Now on a screen.

Narrator: It looks like Mario, Geno, and Bowser are all ready to go!

Mario: We never did a 200k dash!

Narrator: What, really? Flips through his script. Oh. Mario and Co are in Smithy's Factory.

Mario: It's so dark!

Geno: Hey Mario! Look over there! Points to a to Countdown sign.

Mario: Let's go!

Countdown: What? How did you get here so fast?

Mario: We used that path. Points to the path that had the sign that said to Countdown.

Countdown: Dang! I should've hid it in a harder location.

Ding-a-ling 1: MARIO IS HERE!

Ding-a-ling 2: MARIO IS HERE!

Ding-a-lings: EXPLOSION!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Mario: Wow! We survived!

Princess: To there!

Mario and Co enter a new area.

Machine Made (Mack): MARIO! I'M BACK!

Mario: Who are you? Never mind. I have to go.

Machine Made (Mack): Aww…

Mario and Co enter another new area.

Machine Made (Bowyer): NYA! BACK I AM!

Mario: We're not here?

Machine Made (Bowyer): Sorry.

Mario: Idiot.

Mario and Co climb the stairs.

Machine Made (Axem Red): Die Mario!

Machine Made (Axem Rangers): Oh no! We can't go to the interviews looking like this!

Machine Made (Axem Red): Ack! Your right! Quick! Get some paint!

Mario: …

Mario and CO enter the next area.

Machine Made (Yaridovich): I'm back! And I won't destroy this block unless you beat me!

Mario: Ok! DIE! SUPER MACHINE DESTROYING LASER!

Yaridovich: THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!

Yaridovich melts and the block he was standing on explodes!

Mario: Let's go!

Mario and Co jump down the hole!

BOOM!

Cloaker: Well, well, well a couple of idiots fell for our trap!

Domino: Why was I named Domino?

Cloaker: Shaddup.

Domino: Fine.

Cloaker: Now… DIE!

Mario: Ultra Flame!

Cloaker: ACK! IT BURNS!

Domino: Ice Rock!

Lemmy: There it is! Wait… YOU STOLE IT FROM ICE LAND BANK WHEN I WAS GOING TO STEAL IT! DIE!!!

Domino: ACK! IT HURTS!

Lemmy: Yay!

Lemmy obtains an Ice Rock!

Mario: DIE!

Cloaker and Domino: NO!!! Tell our snakes… we… NEVER LIKED THEM!

Earth Link: …

Mad Adder: …

Mario: Wha?

System Voice: Due to the fact Cloaker and Domino died, the Earth Link and Mad Adder are completely useless.

Mario: Oh.

Mario and Co enter the Production line section of the Factory!

Clerk: Mario is here!

Manager: Destroy him!

Director: Yeah!

Mario: We can fight you Factory Staff working goons!

Manager: Actually, the real staff is up ahead. We're just for show.

Mario: Oh. TO THE NEXT ROOM!

Mario and Co enter the next room and find…

Mario: A regular old staff…

Meanwhile…

Grodus: Crump! Have you seen my staff?

Crump: Nope! I didn't sell it on EBay for less than 5 Coins.

Back to the Fun Fiction…

Mario: We're here to challenge Smithy!

Factory Chief: Than you must fight, the Gunyolk!

Gunyolk: What kind of name is that?

Factory Chief: A brilliant one!

Gunyolk: Than you're an idiot! DIE!

Factory: NO! MARIO HAS DEFEATED ME! SMITHY! DON'T DOCK MY PAY!!!

Switch: Jump on me worm!

Mario: Switches don't talk. Oh well, better step on this switch.

Switch: OW! Click!

Mario and Co get lifted by a crane and are taken to Smithy!

Smithy: Wha? How did you get by my Souvenir Stand of Doom?

Mario: We didn't see a Souvenir Stand anywhere here.

Smithy: Oh. I forgot to install it. Anyways, EN GARDE!

Technical Difficulties! We shall replace this last bit with some commercials!

Crazy: Have you wanted to look for a good Fun Fiction on Lemmy's Land?

Lakitu: Yes I have! And what who's the idiot that wrote this script?

Crazy: …I'm docking your pay for that. Anyways, well look no further! Here is one of the best Fun Fictions (Well it's not in Little Lemmy's Land yet.) to me and some tourists, Mario & Luigi: The Trip Across Nintendo Land!

Lakitu: Wow! Who is the author? And why are you docking my pay?

Crazy: E-Man is the author! And I'm docking you pay because I wrote this script!

Lakitu: …Well tell me what's on this Fun Fiction?

Crazy: It features lots of places in this order: Mushroom Kingdom, DK Island, Hyrule, Thorntail Hollow, Dreamland, Pikmin Land AKA Earth, Pokemon Island (Though the music is bad. And I mean BAD.), and Jiggy Country! All the bad guys are too stupid…

Bad Guys (Bowser, Wendy, K. Rool, Iggy, Morton, Roy, Kracko, Dedede, Larry, Ludwig, Grunty, Klungo, and Lemmy. Pretty much.): HEY!!!

Crazy: Uh… except Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry.

Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry: Ok.

Crazy: Now where was I, oh yeah too stupid to know they'll lose! Now go and read the Fun Fiction! I'm getting paid to add this commercial!

Lakitu: Do it! He's Crazy!

Crazy: Exactly!

End of Commercial

Smithy: Pain…

Mario: We won!

Smithy: NO!!! I SHALL POUND THR GROUND AND FORCE YOU TO ENTER MY FACTORY'S BASEMENT!

Boom, boom, BOOM!!!

Smelter: Finally a speaking role!

Smithy: Curse you! I shall enter my true form for our Final Battle!

BOOM!

Smithy Head: Bwahaha!

FINAL BOSS BATTLE!

Smithy: 8000 HP

Body: 1000 HP

Mario: 700 HP

Mallow: 670 HP

Geno: 900 HP

Bowser: 1000 HP

Princess: 1500 HP

Smithy: Change Head!

Body: Buzz! Click! Change Head activated!

Smithy (Tank): Magnum!

BOOM!

Geno: 0 HP! It's a 1 Hit KO!

Mario: Wait! Geno is wearing the Jinx Belt!

Geno: 900 HP! Attack has no effect!

Smithy: Magnum!

BOOM!

Bowser: 0 HP! It's a 1 Hit KO!

Mallow: Shocker!

BOOM!

Smithy: 7219 HP

Body: 999 HP

Mario: What?

It felt a shock after Smithy was hit.

Mario: Oh.

Smithy: Change Head!

Body: Buzz! Click! Change Head Activated!

Smithy (Sorcerer): Boulder!

Mario: 400 HP

Mallow: MISSED!

Geno: MISSED!

Bowser: MISSED!

Princess: MISSED!

Mario: Lazy Shell Attack!

Smithy: 6700 HP

Geno: Star Gun Attack!

Smithy: 6200 HP

Mallow: Sonic Cymbals!

Smithy: 5700 HP

Princess: Frying Pan Attack!

Smithy: 5200 HP

Bowser: Drill Claw Attack!

Smithy: 4500 HP

Smithy: Quick! Change Head!

Body: Buzz! Click! Don't rush me! Change Head Activated!

Smithy (Iron Safe): Mega Recover!

Smithy: 4500+7005200 HP

Body: Gun!

Geno: 823 HP!

Smithy: Change Head!

Body: Buzz! Click! Change Head Activated!

Smithy (Treasure Chest): Random Ailment!

Mario: TREASURE! I MUST OPEN THE BOX!

Smithy: Wha? ACK!

Mario: Aw man! The only thing in here is one coin! Oh well, I'll just stick it in this 1 cent slot here on Smithy's Body.

Smithy: WHAT!?

Body: Selfdestruct Activated.

Smithy: NOOOOOO!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Mario: …

Geno: C'mon Mario! Send that last star up high!

Mario: No way!

Geno: Why?

Mario: Because I'll become dumb if that happens!

Geno: But the legendary Dumb Star Road needs to be repaired!

Mario: Fine…

Mario obtains the 7th and last Dumb Star!

Geno: Well I guess this is good bye. Oh, before I leave… I LIED!

Everyone except Geno: WHAT!?!?!?

Geno: The Dumb Star Road is NOT legendary! HAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: GET HIM!!!

Geno: ACK! I MUST ESCAPE NOW!

The star from inside Geno escapes!

Mario: Wait a minute…

Mallow: What?

Mario: How do we get out of here?

Mallow: Uh oh.

BOOM!

Mario: What the?

Toad: I escaped my evil therapist to save you guys! I got a rocket that'll take us out of here!

Mario: How did you get in here?

Toad: I made a big hole in the wall than flew in!

Mario: Oh.

What happened to everyone else?

Mario: Mario started saying "CHEESE" and played around in E.Gadd's Lab and activated the Turn Every Person on Plit Tin Machine.

Mallow: Got kicked out of Nimbus Land for not acting prince like.

Geno: Unknown

Bowser: Took over Smithy's dimension, and turned everyone in it his minions but then they escaped. Bowser than forced his troops to rebuild his castle. Also he managed to sue the Princess and Johnny.

Princess: Stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom and became the new ruler for not being princess like. She also won her case against Bowser.

Chancellor: Got sued for being a one of a kind Mushroomer by Toad.

Toad: Sued the Chancellor. He is now the Princess' right hand mushroom.

Johnny: Got sued and lost his ship. He got caught by cannibalistic Spear Guys and was eaten.

King Calamari: Made the world record for being the biggest calamari dinner.

Smithy: Exploded into 1,000,000 Pieces. He is beyond repair.

Goombario: Is still in the hospital after being attacked in the last chapter.

Everyone Else: Who cares?

Old Narrator: Turned out to be Luigi.

New Narrator: Turned out to be Iggy Koopa.

The End

Wait for my next story, Tin Mario, a Paper Mario parody! Only the people are tin!


End file.
